My Inspiration
by sleepy-emo
Summary: When Reno is offered the job of being the live in assistant of homoerotic writer Roxas Ritcher he thinks his luck is in: a free shag with a gorgeous blond, what could be better? He soon discovers that wasn't what Roxas had in mind. Roxas is trying to keep things professional but that is easier said than done as everything seems to be pushing him towards Reno even his own heart
1. Chapter 1 - August

**Happy New Year everyone! I thought I'd kick of 2015 with this story that I was working on for the later half of last year. This has a very Junjou Romantica feel to it and (of course) it's yaoi. Hope you all enjoy it and have a great New Year :D**

'Wanted: An assistant/house-keeper for a 12 month working contract. Cooking and cleaning skills essential as well as a basic understanding or correct filing and literacy. Fees will be discussed upon appointment, food and lodgings included. If interested please contact R.S. Richter for more details.'

As soon as he read the name Reno reached for the box underneath his bed, aptly named 'The Happy Box' and pulled it out. Hanging off the side of his bed he routed around inside it until he found what he was looking for: a battered old copy or his favourite piece of 'wank-bank' material. Dog-eared and with the spine cracked at all the erotic bits his copy of 'Last Hot Summer In Lisbon' had seen better days. He flipped the book over and his suspicions were confirmed: R.S. Richter. He turned back to the newspaper advert and, sure enough, it was the same name.

Reno flipped the book over again, turning his attention to the small square black and white photograph at the bottom of the back cover. R.S. Richter had an incredibly cute but sexy as hell face, one Reno would love to see contorted in pleasure as he pounded into him. He had a spiky array of hair that Reno guessed to be either blond or light brown and light coloured eyes that held an invigorating charm. In short Reno was most definitely interested in both the author and the job.

He could just about cook, he could clean (if he was getting paid for it), he had a decent knowledge of literature and filing wasn't exactly rocket science. He picked his phone up from his bedside table and, before his brain had a chance to convince him that this was a really bad idea, dialled the number.

"Hello?" the voice at the other end answered after three rings. Reno was taken aback by how soft the voice was but he quickly composed himself, pushing thoughts of that voice moaning his name out of his mind.

"Um, hi is this the right number for R.S. Richter?" he asked.

"Speaking." the voice said. "Is this about the job advert?"

"Um yeah." Reno replied. There was something so incredibly forward and confident about his manner of speaking, so unlike the shy image that his photograph portrayed, that had Reno hedging the beginning of every sentence like a drivelling idiot.

"Have you had any experience as an assistant or house-keeper before?" R.S. Richter asked.

"Quite a lot." Reno lied. In truth he had been fired from his house-keeping job in a three-star hotel for having sex with one of the maids in a room he was supposed to be cleaning and had done minimal amounts of filing at his last office job preferring to spend his time playing Solitaire and flirting with the work experience boys.

"Ok well send me a copy of your CV," R.S. Richter told him. "and I'll call you back about an interview." Reno wrote down his email address as dictated and thanked him before R.S. Richter hung up.

Reno sighed; that had been much easier than he thought. Now all he had to do was a quick bit of CV padding, fudge some references and he'd finally get the chance to meet the person who produced the material he needed to 'bash the bishop' without an internet connection. He lay back against his pillows and smiled wistfully. If he could get this job then he could finally get Tifa off his back. He could get out of this house and finally stop getting the 'he's currently between jobs at the moment' at family gatherings from his mother. And that, he thought to himself, was not bad for one morning.

He was about to boot up his laptop and start work on his CV when he cast a furtive glance at the book still in his hand and smirked. He flicked to his favourite chapter, routed around in 'The Happy Box' for a minute before pulling out a bottle of lubricant and slipping his hand into his boxers. Well, he thought as he began to read, might as well now I'm here.

* * *

><p>"You're going to go and work for a gay porn writer?" Axel asked incredulously.<p>

"When you say it like that you make it sound seedy." Reno replied petulantly.

"It is seedy." his twin brother (elder only by forty-five minutes as Axel like to constantly remind him) shot back. "What will you be expected to do for him?"

"Filing and shit," Reno shrugged. "maybe a bit of cooking and cleaning."

"Yeah cleaning, really?" Axel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not?" Reno asked affronted.

"Reno I've seen the state of your room, that's 'why not'." Axel stated. He sighed before rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "So if you, by some miracle, actually get this job what will happen?" he asked, his eyes still covered.

"I'll go and live with him and work for him at the same time for a year." Reno explained. From over by the fridge Axel's fiancée, Tifa, gave a harsh laugh.

"A year?" she scoffed. "I bet he fires you after the first week!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Tifa." Reno said with a tight lipped smile.

"I'm just saying, Reno," she said turning to face him. "you've never managed to stick with something for even four months, let alone a whole year."

"Yeah well this time will be different." Reno told her.

"You said that last time." she retorted. "There's only a certain number of times I can still believe you." She was right about that of course Reno just didn't want to admit it. At twenty-seven years old Reno didn't have a lot to show for himself; no job and no home of his own he had been 'temporarily' living with his brother and his fiancée for about a year and a half now.

He had graduated from university with a Frist Degree in English Literature and the potential to do incredibly well. But when the job market offered nothing more than teaching Shakespeare to unenthusiastic teenagers and the kind of depressing retail job he could have gotten if he had left school at sixteen Reno had become more and more disenchanted with the prospects of a job that he actually wanted.

Now he had the chance to do something he actually wouldn't mind doing (if for very perverse reasons). Sure it wasn't exactly where he would have thought his life would go when he was an idealistic graduate but it was something. And who knows; maybe R.S. Richter might ask him to look over manuscripts and give him some editing experience. All he needed was a chance…and a reference that didn't say he was completely incompetent.

It may have been a little late to be figuring this out as he had already sent his CV over but he always acted first and thought things though later. If nothing else he needed to get this job and do it well so that he could prove to Tifa, Axel and the rest of his family that he did have the capacity to be responsible and hold down a job.

"Well I'm really going to try this time." he announced, if a little lamely. Tifa just tutted and rolled her eyes, the 'you said that last time' going unspoken but definitely implied. Across the kitchen table Axel sighed before looking up at him.

"Ok," he said on an exhale. "say that this idea doesn't turn out to be a complete bust what do you need?"

"A reference from someone who hasn't fired me and I haven't pissed off." Reno told him. Axel groaned and put his face in one of his hands.

"Well I can't give you one," he said, his voice muffled slightly by his fingers. "I'm your brother, they'll realise the surnames are the same."

"I didn't necessarily mean you." Reno stated shooting a pointed look at Tifa. She blanched.

"No way in hell." she snapped burying her face in her coffee.

"It'll get me out of the house." Reno told her trying not to smirk – he knew he would win with that. Tifa glowered at him before sighing audibly.

"Fine!" she snapped. "Don't expect it to be glowing or anything."

"Thank you Tifa." Reno smiled sweetly. She said nothing but glared at him and stalked out of the room. "She's pretty when she's angry." he grinned. In a sick and twisted way Reno loved rubbing Tifa up the wrong way; it reminded him of a night back at university, before she got together with Axel, when the two of them had had very passionate, very angry sex for an entire weekend.

"Don't do that." Axel reprimanded.

"What?" Reno laughed.

"Piss off my fiancée for your own ends."

"Oh unclench it's not as if she really has to do anything." Reno said, annoyed. "Besides you both want me out the house and I want to get out of the house so everyone's a winner."

"Fine," Axel relented. "but you'd better not fuck this one up; if you move out that's it. I know you're my brother and family loyalty and all that but Tifa won't have you back."

"Understood." Reno replied, saluting him. Axel groaned into his coffee.

* * *

><p>A few days later Reno stood nervously at the address R.S. Richter had given him, waiting. He had already knocked but couldn't hear any movement from inside so checked his watch. He was dead on time, which was a stretch for him. He quickly checked his reflection in the door's frosted glass, trying to smooth his unruly hair and praying that the scars around his eyes weren't too noticeable. He was lucky that he had managed to get an interview with his disastrous CV he didn't want that story cropping up and ruining his chances.<p>

Eventually a silhouette appeared behind the glass. Reno hastily stopped fiddling with his hair and tried to look as professional as possible as the door opened. Always a winner at the poker tables Reno kept his face blank but inside his heart was racing. R.S. Richter was every bit as gorgeous as his photograph suggested and more so.

His spiked up hair a stunning shade of golden blond and his eyes a captivating sky blue. He was well built and muscular with a slight tan and stood a head shorted than Reno. Seeing him for the first time in real life and discovering just how handsome he actually was left Reno momentarily speechless.

"Reno Sinclair?" the vision before him asked. Reno realised he had to answer; he snapped himself out of his daze and cleared his throat.

"Yes, hi." he said extending his hand.

"Roxas Richter." the other said taking it and they shook hands. He had a very firm handshake and Reno couldn't help the perverse part of his brain thinking about that hand wrapped around another part of his anatomy. He immediately chastised himself for it, he was supposed to be appearing professional about this dammit! "Come on in." Roxas' voice brought him back to the real world and he smiled.

"Thank you." he said and followed him inside. As they walked Reno kept his eyes stuck to the back of Roxas' head, allowing himself only one glance down at his perfect backside. Roxas led him down the hallway and into a large living room come study. Reno gasped slightly as he looked around.

Behind a large ornate wooden desk was a huge double set of French windows that looked out over an immense garden (hang on there hadn't been anything in the advert about gardening!) A huge bookcase of the same dark polished wood took up one side of the room and, judging from the titles he managed to get a glimpse at, Reno would be quite happy going through it until he had read every single title. On the other side was a series of framed pictures of what Reno took to be Roxas, his friends and family.

Everything about the room gave small insight into Roxas and made Reno feel wonderfully at home at the same time. Roxas went over to the desk, pulled the chair out from behind it so that it was near the sofa and sat down.

"Have a seat." he smiled and signalled to the sofa. Reno perched on the edge of it but he could tell that it was one he could (and probably would) happily fall asleep on. Roxas picked up a piece of paper from the desk and turned to him. "Well, Reno, I was definitely intrigued by your CV; a First in English Literature, where was that from?"

"Hollow Bastion University." Reno replied. "Did I forget to put that on there?" Roxas nodded but the wry smile said that he wasn't too bothered. "Sorry." Reno added.

"Don't worry about it," Roxas smiled. "Hollow Bastion is a great university and a First from there is amazing."

"Thanks." Reno blushed. It had been a long time since he had been praised this highly and he wasn't altogether used to it anymore.

"Your employment history is…colourful." Roxas offered after a pause.

"I've been exploring different areas to find the best fit for me." Reno said confidently – good save, he thought. Roxas smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think that this job will be a good fit for you?" he asked surveying him.

"I believe the experience I can glean from a published writer will help me in many other fields as well." Reno hedged.

"Good answer." Roxas smiled and Reno began to relax a little more. Once people got over the CV this is what he did best; dazzle them with wit and charm until they decided to give him the job.

"Plus I'm a huge fan of your work." Reno added for extra bonus points.

"Really?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have put you down for the type." He didn't say what he was thinking but the implication was there. Reno chuckled.

"I'm a bit of everything." he replied. A small smiled, that didn't go unnoticed by Reno, quirked Roxas' lips. If that smile meant what he thought it meant…Reno's ego swelled at the prospect.

"So," Roxas said bringing the interview back to the forefront. "you understand what this job entails?"

"Yes," Reno nodded. "handy work around the house and basic filing."

"Essentially." Roxas agreed. "Basically I promised I'd take on an assistant while writing my new novel so my mother and agent are happy that someone will remind me to eat every now and then."

"Understood," Reno grinned. "I was exactly the same during essay and exam time at uni."

"Also occasionally reading through chapters and help with ideas and such would also be greatly appreciated." Roxas added.

"I'm happy to help any way I can." Reno smiled.

"Cool." Roxas smiled back nodding. "Just a couple more things though; firstly you're ok with the arrangement of living here?"

"Yes."

"And no partner, girlfriend etc. is going to turn up yelling at me for taking you away for them?"

"Nope." Reno shook his head. Roxas sighed theatrically with relief.

"Good." he grinned. "I can do without that at 3am."

"I'll bet." Reno agreed.

"Finally do you smoke?" Roxas asked.

"No."

"Drink?"

"At parties and if the occasion calls for it."

"Any pets?"

"Only if you count my soon to be sister-in-law."

"Good," Roxas laughed. "and are you a big fan of Duran Duran?"

"Is it a deal breaker?"

"Yes."

"Then no." Reno grinned making a mental note to take the few songs he had of theirs off his i-pod.

"Fantastic." Roxas beamed. "So how soon can you move in?"

* * *

><p>Even though he had been the only candidate who had applied for the job (something that, Axel said, gave an idea of the legitimacy of said job) but Reno didn't care. By the end of the week he had packed everything he owned into boxes, shoved everything into the back of his battered old Citroën C1 and moved into Roxas' spare room. The room wasn't huge but it was enough for him – he was just glad to be out of Axel and Tifa's and to have a job.<p>

The first night he spent there Roxas ordered Chinese food and they spent the night eating, drinking beer and watching crappy comedy films on TV. They talked about themselves and it felt, to Reno, that this could be the beginning of a very good friendship and maybe something more, judging by the sideways glances Roxas seemed to be shooting him all evening. He'd just have to see about that, he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2 - September

**Hey guys thought I would start making this a twice(ish) weekly update thing. Hope you enjoy this installment and all I will say is only Reno... **

"Oh he's gorgeous!" Naminé exclaimed looking out of the kitchen window into the garden where Reno was weeding the lawn. "Nice choice Roxy." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Nami can you please stop ogling my assistant for one minute?" he asked.

"I can." Naminé replied without taking her eyes off Reno. "I'm not going to. What did you say his name was again?"

"Reno." Roxas replied trying to ignore her.

"Reno…" Naminé breathed biting her bottom lip as, in the garden, Reno stood up to wipe the sweat from his brow; the wife-beater he wore sliding up ever so slightly to reveal the bottom of his well-toned stomach. "Arthur or Martha?" she asked after the skin had slipped back under the vest again. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"He's bisexual if that's what you mean." he stated.

"Perfect!" Naminé grinned. "And does he know that you're…?"

"Gay?" Roxas cut in. "I would have thought my chosen profession would have made that painfully obvious but, yes, the topic of our sexual orientations has come up."

"And?"

"And nothing Nami."

"Oh what?" she moaned. "You mean to tell me that that fine piece of arse outside has been living here for the best part of two weeks and you haven't done anything!"

"I'm his boss!" Roxas shot back. "It would be incredibly inappropriate and besides, even if I wasn't, I'm not going to sleep with someone after two weeks."

"You slept with Zexion after two dates never mind two weeks." Naminé reminded him smugly.

"Ok firstly I was nineteen and stupid and secondly I'd been in love with Zexion since I was thirteen years old." he stated.

"Oh honey, you still are." Naminé said sighing.

"I am not!"

"You still have photos of the two of you up and you still answer his phone calls; you are."

"So what? We're still good friends." Roxas stated flatly. Naminé just raised an eyebrow at him. "He's with Demyx now; he's moved on and I have a new book to write."

"All the more reason to get a good hot dicking from Reno." Naminé beamed.

"I'm not sleeping with my assistant Nami." Roxas said firmly.

"Can I then?" she asked. "I mean if you're not going to. He's just my type and I could spend three days straight riding his huge d…"

"Reno!" Roxas exclaimed loudly, cutting her off as the topic of conversation opened the back door.

"Hey!" Reno smiled giving Naminé a small wave before turning back to Roxas. "I've weeded everywhere now, is there anything more you want me to do out there before I take a shower?"

"No what you've done is great, thanks Reno." Roxas smiled.

"No problem." Reno shrugged grinning. In the middle of this exchange Naminé looked at the two of them and smirked. Roxas could deny that he was attracted to Reno all he liked but she knew the signs and she was pretty sure that Reno wanted him too. She cleared her throat just loudly enough for Roxas to come back to himself.

"Um sorry; this is Reno my assistant," he said gesturing to him. "Reno this is Naminé…"

"Nami," she corrected extending her hand to Reno, who took it. "Roxy's cousin."

"Roxy?" Reno turned to smirk at Roxas who scowled back.

"Call me that again and I will end you." he growled. Naminé laughed.

"Only I get away with calling him Roxy." she whispered theatrically behind her hand.

"I'll remember that." Reno replied in kind. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You know in Sixth Form his nickname used to be 'Foxy Roxy' because everyone wanted a piece of him after he lost all his puppy-fat." Naminé giggled.

"I was a little bit chubby in my early teens." Roxas blushed.

"But," Naminé continued as if he hadn't spoken. "he only had eyes for…"

"Ok that's enough!" Roxas said loudly cutting her off. He grabbed her by the shoulders and began to lead her out of the kitchen. "Don't you have somewhere else to be Nami?"

"Oh I could stay here and embarrass you all day long." she giggled. "Bye Reno!" she added throwing him a wave and a smile over her shoulder.

"Nice to meet you." he laughed as Roxas continued to lead Naminé towards the front door.

"Well thanks for stopping by Nami, give my love to Aunt Sue and Uncle Dave." Roxas said loudly opening the front door.

"Oh Roxy he's gorgeous and he has a sense of humour." she said lowering her voice so that only Roxas could hear her. "Will you at least think about it?"

"I'm not sleeping with my assistant Nami." he said for what he hoped would be the final time. "It would be incredibly unprofessional and inappropriate! Plus I couldn't do that to my parents – they still haven't forgiven me for breaking up with 'Riku: the Doctor.'"

"I'm not saying build a relationship with him," she stated. "I'm saying let him pound you into a mattress until you can see God!"

"I have work to do." Roxas announced.

"You should be working the gentle curve of his c…"

"Goodbye Nami." he said firmly before closing the door in her face.

"Too much?" she yelled, her voice muffled by the door. Roxas just rolled his eyes and walked back over to the kitchen where Reno stood, leaning against the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry about her." Roxas chuckled nervously. "She got the family's crazy gene."

"I thought she was funny." Reno grinned and Roxas felt himself blushing. "So," he added after a slightly awkward pause. "I'm going to have a quick shower then I'll make us lunch."

"Sounds good." Roxas smiled. "I should probably get back to work too."

"Cool, I'll see you in a bit then." Reno stated before making his way upstairs to the bathroom.

"Ok." Roxas breathed after he heard the bathroom door shut. He leaned his head back so that it hit the wall with a soft thump. He closed his eyes in embarrassed frustration and swallowed. Naminé was right about one thing: Reno certainly looked damn good in a soil smeared wife-beater.

* * *

><p>"So what's this new boss of yours like? Is he hotter than me?" Cloud's text message read. Reno chuckled to himself before tapping out his reply.<p>

"Baby you know you're my world!" he joked. "He's great though – cool, funny, sexy."

"Sounds perfect." Cloud replied. "Try not to fuck it up."

"Who says I'm going to fuck it up?"

"Reno it's you, of course you're going to fuck it up." came the reply and he could practically hear Cloud rolling his eyes.

"If you know me so well how am I going to fuck it up Mr Know It All?" Reno tapped out his reply desperately trying to pretend that it didn't read as petulantly as it sounded in his head.

"Because," came the almost instantaneous reply. "you will hit on him until he no longer finds it funny or do something inappropriately sexual and he's going to have no choice but to fire you." Reno really had to marvel at the speed and accuracy with which Cloud could text.

"I'm not going to get fired." Reno tapped back after a moment's thought. "Besides Tifa won't have me back in the house if I lose this job."

"You can't stay with me." Cloud told him jumping to the conclusion that that was what Reno was hinting at. "I've got a new boyfriend."

"By boyfriend do you mean Labrador?" Reno joked. His phone was silent for a minute and he began to worry that he had just really offended Cloud and he did actually have a boyfriend he had yet to tell Reno about before it vibrated violently. He opened the message to see a picture of Cloud, shirtless and holding a tiny Labrador puppy in one hand, his phone presumably in the other, the puppy licking his nose.

"Isn't he cute?!" Cloud's text read with an obscene amount of hearts attached to it as well.

"He is pretty fucking cute." Reno grinned shaking his head; Cloud was such a sap when it came to dogs. "Dog's not bad either."

"Cheeky." Cloud replied, a winking face at the end of the message, and Reno knew exactly where this conversation would go if he could keep Cloud distracted from the puppy. Their conversations more often than not led to a bout of sexual texting that ended in mutual masturbation and Reno had a lot of pent up frustration from being around Roxas.

"Good thing your shirt is already off – I wouldn't have to take it off if I was there." he typed back.

"Lazy." Cloud replied. "Good to know you haven't totally dropped me for your sexy boss though."

"Would I ever?" Reno told him. He was about to begin a long, very detailed, description of what he would do to his best friend if they were together at that moment when he heard a loud, frustrated groan from the living room. "Hold that thought BRB." he typed before going to investigate.

In the living room Roxas was sitting at his desk, leaning back in his chair, one hand over his face. He looked up when Reno knocked on the open door softly. He smiled with embarrassment and ran a hand through his unruly hair, blushing.

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah just making sure you're ok." Reno replied. "I heard you groaning."

"Oh it's nothing," Roxas waved him off. "just having a bit of trouble with work."

"Anything I can help you with?" Reno asked.

"Probably," Roxas replied. "I'm having a bit of trouble with the order of things."

"How so?"

"I've got a beginning and an ending for this chapter; I just need a middle section." Roxas told him. "I was thinking about going for a walk to clear my head then when I get back do you mind if I try a few ideas out on you?"

"Sure thing." Reno replied his mouth going dry. Was Roxas asking him what he thought he was asking him? This was Reno's manic dream come true; his insanely hot boss – the writer of homoerotic fiction – was saying that he wanted to 'try a few ideas out' with him. In Reno's mind that meant what he wanted to try out was of a sexual nature. Roxas smiled and Reno's heart leapt.

"Thanks Reno that would be a great help." he said getting to his feet. Reno was too shocked to react but he managed to keep it together as Roxas walked passed him, grabbing his jacket and his keys. "I'll see you in a bit, ok?"

"Ok." Reno breathed still unable to move until he heard the front door close. He ran over in his mind what had just happened before running upstairs and grabbing his phone to text Cloud. "OMG he wants The D!" His phone was silent for a moment before a message from Cloud flashed on the screen.

"You are so getting fired."

* * *

><p>When Roxas returned home half an hour later he felt much more relaxed. He had cleared his head enough to get his thoughts in order and he now had something that resembles a plot; he just had to say it out loud to make sure that it made sense and that's what Reno would help him with. Smiling to himself he let himself in and pulled his earphones out.<p>

"Reno, I'm back!" he called when he couldn't see him anywhere downstairs.

"I'm in my room!" came the yelled response. Roxas grinned, excited to be able to get his new idea off his chest, grabbed his notes from his desk and ran upstairs. Reno's bedroom door was ajar and Roxas pushed it open, flicking through his notes as he did.

"So I was thinking if you wouldn't mind reading…Jesus!" Roxas finished in surprise as he looked up. Reno lay on his bed, his head propped up on his elbow, in nothing but his boxers, with what could only be described as a 'come hither' look on his face.

""Hey." Reno purred. Roxas' jaw dropped and he let his notes slip through his fingers and fall to the floor. All he could do was stare and try to process what was going on.

"What the hell?!" he cried, finally finding his voice.

"What?" Reno asked, his face falling.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Hang on, I'm confused."

"You're confused?! Why are you naked?" Roxas asked.

"What do you mean 'why are you naked'?" Reno asked in confusion, sitting up on his bed. "I thought this was what was happening."

"'What was happening'?" Roxas echoed. Reno continued to stare at him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I thought this was the arrangement!" he exclaimed.

"Arrangement?"

"Well you said you wanted to 'try ideas out'; I thought that…" Reno tailed off.

"You thought what?" Roxas asked then he thought about the picture he had walked in on and it suddenly dawned on him. "Oh my god!"

"Wait!" Reno exclaimed, the situation suddenly dawning on him too. "Did you not…?"

"No!" Roxas cried. "God, what is wrong with you?" And then it suddenly hit Reno that he was very much almost naked and he had gotten the wrong end of a very long stick. Of course Roxas hadn't meant trying out anything sexual; he had never even hinted that he wanted to have sex with him! Everything he had based this on was all in his own mind and his mind was a complete pervert.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" he cried scrambling to gather up his clothes.

"It's ok," Roxas replied even though it clearly wasn't, his cheeks pink and his eyes fixed on the ceiling. "just put some clothes on and we can talk."

"Ok." Reno cringed as Roxas hurriedly stooped to gather his notes and bolted out of the room.

As soon as he was alone Reno fell, face first, into his pillow and groaned. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid – Cloud was right he was going to get fired. There was no two ways about this he was going to get fired. Well, he thought as he pulled his t-shirt back on, he could at least own up to his mistake and go out with dignity.

Once he was dressed he trudged downstairs to the living room. He took a deep breath to ready his nerves and went in to find Roxas sitting at his desk. He smiled awkwardly and Reno realised that he could, and had to, make one last ditch attempt to save his job if he could manage to speak first. He sat down on the edge of the sofa and he was struck by the irony that this was very much like his interview.

"So…" Roxas began.

"Before you say anything," Reno interjected. "can I just say I am so, so sorry. I got the wrong end of the stick and completely misunderstood you. What I did was stupid and incredibly inappropriate and it will never happen again. Give me another chance and I promise you won't regret it. Just, please, don't fire me."

"You done?" Roxas asked once he had finished rambling.

"Yeah."

"Ok firstly I'm not going to fire you." Roxas told him.

"Ok." Reno croaked, he hadn't been expecting that.

"I need an assistant and, aside from this, you have been fantastic." Roxas stated. "Plus you were the only candidate for the job."

"Ok." Reno said again. 'Ok' seemed like a good, safe response to give to anything right now so he would keep leading with that until anything more was needed.

"Secondly I probably should have been clearer about what I meant earlier." Roxas stated. "I can sort of see where our wires got crosses."

"I'm really sorry." Reno said cringing as his face heated up.

"It's ok just don't let it happen again."

"Don't worry it won't." Reno assured him. Roxas smiled, relieved.

"Good." he replied. "We'll just forget it ever happened."

"Sounds good." Reno agreed. He was so relieved that he wasn't going to get fired. "Um," he began again after a pause. "would you still like some help with that middle section you were working on?" Roxas smiled and this time it didn't seem to be an awkward or embarrassed smile.

"That would be great, thanks."

* * *

><p>It took them both a couple of days but slowly things began to go back to normal between Reno and Roxas. Both of them had made a firm decision to forget about the whole embarrassing incident and never speak of it again.<p>

Reno told Cloud because he knew that he would pester him until he found out whether he had been fired or not. Roxas decided not to tell Naminé as he knew that she would never let him live it down as he 'may not get another chance like that again'. It was embarrassing enough without her making it worse by insisting that he should have taken advantage of the situation.

It was easy enough for both of them to put it out of their minds but sometimes, when he was allowing his mind to wander, Roxas would find himself thinking about it. Occasionally when he closed his eyes the image of Reno lying on his bed in nothing but his boxers would flash across his mind and make his face heat up. Every time it happened he would shake his head and ignore it; that was not a train of thought that it would be advisable for him to go down at all.

**Well done Reno you dapsy bastard...**


	3. Chapter 3 - October

**New chapter :D I love writing this cause I think these two are really cute together and it makes me sad that there's not enough of them, anyway hope you enjoy :D**

The weather slowly began to get colder and more often than not Reno found himself stuck inside because of the wind and rain. This was fine when he had chores and such to occupy himself with but once he had finished everything on the list he made each morning he then found himself at a loss of what to do. One afternoon when the weather was particularly bad he had started going though one of the boxes he had been too lazy to unpack until now and stumbled upon his old copy of 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' and began to read, foregoing the rest of the unpacking.

Roxas came home a couple of hours later after a particularly trying meeting with his editor and found him asleep on the sofa, the book open on the floor next to him. He smiled when he saw him – he had to admit Reno did look rather adorable when he was asleep. He picked up the book and looked it over; the leather on the cover was rather worn and the gold leafing of the title was fading but it was still a stunningly beautiful copy. He opened the cover and inside was a short inscription.

"Reno, Happy Birthday Bro! Don't know why you wanted a book when a hooker would have cost about the same. Love ya, Axel." it read. Roxas smiled to himself; that sounded like something Naminé would say to him. He closed the book and was about to put it on the coffee table when Reno stirred, opening his eyes.

"Hey," he said sleepily rubbing a hand over his eyes and forehead. "when did you get back?"

"Just now." Roxas replied blushing. This probably didn't look good – effectively what had happened was Reno had woken up to see him standing over him, watching him sleeping and having a nose at the book he had been reading. This was certainly not good and incredibly unprofessional and Roxas needed to think of a way to get out of it.

"What time is it?" Reno asked. He didn't seem at all phased by the fact that Roxas had been watching him sleep but he might not be fully awake enough to notice yet. Roxas looked at his watch.

"Half seven." he replied.

"Really?" Reno asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand again. "I better get dinner started."

"Well," Roxas cut in quickly as he got to his feet. "as it's kind of late how about we order in?" Reno smiled.

"Sure sounds good."

"What do you fancy?" Roxas asked putting the book back down on the arm of the sofa and busying himself searching for menus.

"Could go for a pizza or something?" Reno replied fighting the urge to make an inappropriate joke.

"Found one!" Roxas smiled holding up a menu. He opened it up on the coffee table and the pair of them sat down to browse it. "I hope you don't mind me asking but who's Axel?"

"He's my brother." Reno replied smiling. "He's only older by about an hour but he likes to remind me of it all the time."

"Big brothers do that." Roxas chuckled.

"You the younger too?"

"Only by about an hour," he replied. "but Ven does like to remind me."

"You a twin as well?"

"Yep," Roxas grinned. "we were an absolute handful when we were kids."

"Are you guys identical?" Reno asked. Roxas nodded.

"We look exactly the same." he replied. "How about you?"

"Pretty much." Reno stated. "We wear our hair differently and Axel's eyes are greener than mine are. Also when we were eighteen we got drunk and Axel thought it would be a great idea to get tattoos on his face so you can easily tell us apart."

"Me and my brother Ventus used to play this game when we were kids where we'd get people to guess which one was which." Roxas laughed. "Only a handful of people actually could."

"I'll have to give it a go sometime." Reno grinned. Roxas blushing slightly and turned his attention back to the menu.

"That's a really nice copy you've got." he said after a pause.

"What?"

"The book." he clarified. "It's a beautiful copy." Now it was Reno's turn to blush.

"Well it's my favourite book so Axel got me a proper leather bound copy for my twenty-first." he explained. Roxas got off the sofa and went over to the bookcase. He stood up on his tip-toes (which Reno thought was adorable) and pulled a book from the corner of the top shelf. He handed the book to Reno who saw that it was exactly the same as his copy of 'The Hunchback'.

"It's my favourite book too." Roxas admitted. "Nami bought me this for Christmas a couple of years ago."

"We both clearly have very good taste in literature." Reno grinned handing the book back. As Roxas took it his fingers brushed the back of Reno's hand and a tingle of electricity shot through him. He blushed and turned to put the book away, noticing the light flush of Reno's face and he tried to keep his composure as he realised that he had felt it too. He was desperately trying to think of something to say to dispel the awkward tension but Reno was the first to speak. "Will you judge me if I eat a whole large pizza by myself?"

"No not at all." Roxas replied with a grin that said 'yes I totally would but I'll be doing exactly the same thing'.

* * *

><p>"Careful!" Roxas called up the ladder, keeping it steady. "I think there's broken glass up there!"<p>

"Why do you have broken glass in your attic?" Reno asked his voice muffled from being in the loft. Roxas shifted his grip on the ladder.

"It was an old broken mirror I found when I moved here." he replied. "I didn't know what to do with it so I shoved it in the attic."

"Take it to the dump maybe?" Reno replied and Roxas could hear the grin in his voice. "So where's this box you want?" he asked after a pause.

"It should be up in the corner." he told him. "Seriously Reno you didn't have to go up there I could have done this."

"Don't be silly, this is my job." Reno called down. "Besides," he added after a short silence. "if I'd have known how messy it was I would have been up here ages ago."

"It's not that bad!" Roxas called back blushing.

"I think I've found it." Reno called finally and Roxas sighed with relief. He wasn't overly fond of the idea of Reno being up in the attic. For one thing there was the broken mirror plus he was pretty sure there was a box full of his old baby photographs. "Do you want the whole box or just a couple of books?"

"The whole box please." Roxas called up.

"Cool!" Reno yelled back. There was a short silence, which Roxas assumed was Reno picking up the box, before he heard a loud bang and a cry of pain.

"Are you ok?" Roxas called up the ladder.

"I'm fine," Reno answered. "just hit my shoulder on a shelf."

"Ok well the box was all I needed so come down before you hurt yourself anymore." Roxas told him.

"Ok Mum." Reno laughed appearing at the hole in the ceiling. He passed the box down to Roxas, who put it on the floor next to the ladder, and climbed down.

"Reno, you're bleeding!" Roxas exclaimed as Reno turned around. A dark red stain was beginning to spread over Reno's right shoulder. He looked down at it and his eyes widened slightly.

"Oh!" he said softly as if only just realising that it was there. "I must have caught it on the shelf."

"Come on!" Roxas grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the ladder. "Let me take a look at it." He steered Reno into his bedroom and made him sit down on the bed. Ignoring the fact that he hadn't been in Reno's bedroom since the embarrassing misunderstanding the previous month Roxas grabbed a small first aid kit from the bathroom and went to tend to him. "Shirt off." he instructed when he returned.

"What?" Reno asked looking up at him confused. He didn't seem to be processing what Roxas was asking him.

"Take your shirt off so I can have a proper look at your shoulder." Roxas said again, clarifying this time.

"Ok." Reno replied obediently and stripped off his t-shirt. He looked at the cut as Roxas opened the kit and began rummaging for bandages. "I must have caught it on the edge when I hit it." Roxas tore open an antiseptic wipe and sat on the bed next to Reno. He kept his eyes fixed on the cut on Reno's shoulder, ignoring the heat creeping up the back of his neck; when they were this close to each other, and he didn't have a shirt on, it was harder to ignore the fact that Reno was very attractive.

"This might sting a bit." he warned. Reno hissed slightly as he wiped the blood away. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Reno grinned. "I can't believe I didn't notice I was bleeding.

"Yeah," Roxas agreed. "it's quite deep so I'm really surprised you didn't feel it."

"That's what he said." Reno chuckled. Roxas looked up at him with a raised eyebrow but grinning all the same. "Just trying to diffuse the tension."

"Consider it diffused." Roxas laughed. He looked at the now clean cut. "It's not particularly large but it is quite deep so it's probably going to leave a scar."

"It won't be my worst." Reno shrugged. Roxas' eye flicked up to glance at the dark red scars underneath Reno's eyes. He wanted to ask how he got them but decided against it – it would probably be a sore subject he wouldn't want to talk about anyway.

"I'll stick a plaster on it for now but let me know if it keeps bleeding as it might need stitches." he stated opening the packet.

"I promise." Reno grinned turning his head to watch as Roxas stuck the plaster to his shoulder. He had to admit it was quite nice having Roxas fuss over him like this.

"All done." Roxas said finally. He looked up and found himself practically nose to nose with Reno, so close that if either one of them leaned forward slightly they would be kissing. He could feel Reno's breath lightly against his lips, smell his aftershave and feel the heat radiating off him. He swallowed silently, his mouth very dry all of a sudden, and cast his eyes upwards, meeting Reno's. They stared at each other for a moment, both feeling the palpable tension building in the air, before Roxas suddenly cleared his throat and pulled back hastily putting things back into the first aid kit.

"Err thanks," Reno said hurriedly hoping that he could diffuse the tension again by saying something – anything would do! "for that." He gestured towards his shoulder.

"No problem." Roxas replied snapping the first aid kit closed. "I'll go stick the ladder away, you rest your shoulder." Before Reno could say anything else he darted from the bedroom and into the bathroom.

He put the first aid kit away before turning on the tap and splashing some cold water on his face. He looked up at himself in the mirror; he was blushing profusely and he could feel his heart hammering in his chest along with an entire swarm of butterflies in his stomach. This was not good!

* * *

><p>"I nearly kissed him Nami!" Roxas practically cried as soon as she picked up the phone.<p>

"Who?" she asked, a few steps behind him in the conversation.

"Reno!" Roxas told her. Immediately Naminé sprang to life.

"What?!" she cried happily. "When? How? Was it hot? I bet it was. Was there tongue?"

"No!" Roxas said hurriedly, trying to derail her fan-girling train. "Nothing actually happened, we just nearly kissed."

"You called me for 'nearly'?" she asked annoyed. "What's the point of that?!"

"I'm serious Nami!" Roxas hissed. "I had this massive thing about being professional about this and then I go and nearly kiss him!"

"Slow down Roxy," she said as he began to ramble. "tell me what happened."

"Reno was up in the attic getting something for me and he cut himself on a shelf." he told her. "I told him to take his shirt off so I could patch him up and after I'd stopped it bleeding we were so close we could have kissed."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I'm his boss! I can't have a relationship with him!" Roxas cried.

"This is why you should have hired an uggo and asked the fit redhead out." Naminé laughed.

"He was the only candidate for the job." Roxas admitted rubbing his eyes with his thumb and middle finger.

"Oh!" Naminé exclaimed. "Well you're a bit fucked then…or not as it were."

"So helpful Nami." Roxas grumbled. Why had he called Naminé; of course she wasn't going to be any help. "What am I going to do?"

"Roxy you know exactly what I'm going to tell you but you're going to say that it's unprofessional." Namine stated matter-of-factly. "So you need to decide whether you want to keep it completely professional or whether you want to take a chance and try for something more." Roxas bit his lip; she did have a point. The likelihood was that he would ignore it, forget it ever happened and try to prevent it from happening again. Obviously he couldn't tell Naminé that that was his plan because she clearly wanted him to give a relationship with Reno a chance.

"Ok Nami, thanks." he said when he realised he should probably say something. "I'll have to think about stuff before I do anything."

"Ok but don't wait too long will you Roxy." she said. "Guys like Reno only come around so often."

"I know." he muttered as she hung up. Roxas hung up the phone before flopping face down onto his bed and groaning into his pillow. This was quite possibly the worst situation he could ever have found himself in.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, for Roxas, Reno had decided that he would try to forget that their almost kiss had happened and, much like after the incident with Reno's misunderstanding the previous month, it became something that the two of them just didn't discuss. This probably wasn't the best course of action but to dispel the awkwardness it was the best way for them to live together.<p>

Unfortunately after their near kiss and seeing Reno practically naked had filled Roxas' mind with curiosity and confusion. He couldn't deny that Reno was attractive – that was obvious to even the densest of people – but now he found himself thinking about what would have happened if he and Reno had kissed. Whenever he thought about it butterflies would begin flapping in his stomach and a blush would begin creeping up the back of his neck that he would immediately shake off. This was certainly something that he couldn't afford to continue.

**Of course fan-girling was going to be Naminé's reaction, it's the only reaction :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - November

**I've been trying to get through my essay due in Friday all day today (hence why it's now nearly quarter to 12 and I'm only just uploading) didn't finish it so I guess I know what I'm doing tomorrow *sigh* anyway hope you enjoy**

Autumn was definitely upon them and the days were suddenly much shorter and much colder and, with the threat of potential snow coming, Reno and Roxas went into town one afternoon to stock up on essentials. Roxas had though that this could have waited till December (when it would actually snow) but Reno thought it would be good for him to get out of the house and 'spend some time among the non-fictional for a change'. Roxas had agreed – he really needed a break and it would get Naminé off his back about ignoring his and Reno's almost kiss by burying himself in his work.

"I just want to quickly see if that really nice chocolate shop is still open, then I need to go to that printer shop and get some new cartridges." Roxas stated as they left the butchers.

"Chocolate is not an essential," Reno chuckled. "and that printer place closed down eight months ago. When was the last time you came into town?"

"Shut up," Roxas pouted, his face flushing from embarrassment rather than from the cold. "and chocolate is an essential for me." Reno laughed loudly.

"Whatever you say."

"Shut up!" Roxas pouted again as Reno continued to laugh at him. He turned away and as he looked over at a market stall a very familiar face met his eye. Roxas' heart juddered in his chest as Zexion flicked his long fringe out of his eyes and spotted him. He gave him a radiant smile before nodding goodbye to the stall teller and making his way over to where Reno and Roxas stood. "Oh no!" Roxas whispered to himself.

"You ok?" Reno asked. Roxas cursed himself internally – Reno shouldn't have heard that, this was very bad. His mind was wiring and Zexion was getting closer; he needed to say something to not make himself come off as a complete loser who only left the house when his assistant made him.

"Whatever I'm about to say just go with it." he whispered hurriedly to Reno.

"What?"

"Just go with it ok." he practically begged.

"Ok." Reno shrugged as Zexion reached them.

"Hey you," he beamed, pulling Roxas into a hug. "it's been way too long."

"Hey Zex," Roxas replied as he awkwardly hugged back. Zexion pulled away, his hands still on Roxas' shoulders, and looked him up and down.

"You're looking good, Rox," he stated. "you look like you're actually eating proper meals now."

"Um yeah…" Roxas blushed.

"That would be down to me." Reno grinned proudly. Both Roxas and Zexion suddenly seemed to remember that he was there and Roxas was grateful that he was.

"Sorry," he said shaking his head at his forgetfulness. "Reno this is Zexion, an old friend of mine."

"Hi." Reno grinned and gave Zexion a small wave.

"Zexion this is Reno," Roxas introduced slipping his hand around Reno's elbow. "my boyfriend." Reno felt all the muscles in his body tense but he recovered quickly – this was obviously what Roxas had meant by 'just go with it'. He held out his hand to Zexion who took it.

"Nice to meet you." Zexion smiled before turning to Roxas. "You've been keeping this one quiet, how long has this been going on?"

"A couple of months now, I think?" Roxas asked and Reno nodded.

"About that yeah." he replied. That's how long I've been working for him I'll just go with that, Reno thought. This probably couldn't get any more awkward.

"That's great!" Zexion smiled. "I was hoping you'd find someone nice and stop being such a workaholic." Oh no, Reno realised, it could, especially for Roxas who seemed to be floundering in what to say.

"That's my Roxas," Reno laughed slinging an arm around Roxas' shoulders. "always working hard." Roxas blushed.

"Reno!" he half whined in embarrassment. Zexion chuckled.

"You're so cute together." he observed. Reno and Roxas both blushed at the implication behind that.

"Thanks." Reno tried not to stutter.

"Oh," Zexion suddenly exclaimed as if remembering something. "Dem and I were planning on having a bonfire this weekend – we're going to get some kind of barbeque and fireworks going. You guys are more than welcome to come along if you're free."

"Yeah that would be great." Roxas, not wishing to be rude, said before he could stop himself.

"Great." Zexion smiled, hardly noticing Roxas falter as he realised his mistake. "I'll text you and let you know what's happening."

"Ok cool." Roxas tried to smile. Zexion quickly looked at his watch.

"I better go but I'll let you know about the bonfire." he said pulling Roxas into another hug before turning to Reno. "It was nice to meet you Reno."

"You too." he smiled as Zexion darted off down the street. Once he had gone he turned to Roxas who was staring at the floor, wide eyes, with his hand over his mouth. "You ok?"

"I can't believe I just did that!" he said softly, talking more to himself than to Reno. "There's no way I can get out of this now."

"Hey," Reno's hand gently coming to rest on his shoulder bringing him back to life Roxas looked up, suddenly remembering that he was there. "are you alright?" Roxas shook his head, smiling as best he could.

"Yeah just…that threw me a bit." he replied. "Sorry for putting you in that position."

"It's fine." Reno shrugged.

"No it's not." Roxas sighed. "It was so inappropriate. I just panicked and said the first thing that came to mind."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I probably should explain myself properly." Roxas sighed, resigning to the fact that he would now have to tell Reno the whole story of him and Zexion.

"Let's get some coffee."

* * *

><p>"So," Reno began breaking the awkward silence that the waitress had left along with their coffee. "what was all that about?"<p>

"Ok," Roxas sighed putting his coffee mug down; he was so not ready for this. "Zexion is an old boyfriend of mine."

"I thought as much." Reno stated.

"How do you mean?" Roxas blinked, confused.

"Just from the way you were around him." Reno shrugged. "If I had to guess I would say that you've known him since you were at school – he was the first guy you were properly interested in, maybe even the first guy you had sex with. Actually scrap that, the second guy you had sex with. You dated for a couple of years then he said you should probably go back to being friends and a few weeks later you found out that he was seeing someone else and you still haven't really gotten over him. That about the jist of it?"

Have you been talking to Nami?"

"No I'm just really good at reading people." he stated. Roxas sighed.

"And what was behind the deduction that he wasn't my first?"

"My guess it would have been because you thought it wasn't ever going to happen with him so you lost it to either a really good friend who's first time it was too or someone older and more experienced who just used you for sex – that's stupid by the way." Reno told him. "Then you two get together and you never tell him that you'd already had sex with someone else."

"Do you think you should have considered a degree or career in psychology?" Roxas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry." Reno chuckled raising his hands in defence. "I know it's weird and I probably massively overstepped the line but just from the way you were around him it was obvious."

"You got all that from one conversation?"

"Like I said I'm just really good at reading people." Reno shrugged. Roxas sighed again.

"Well you were pretty much right on the money." he stated. "I've known Zexion since we were kids; he was the first guy I fell in love with, when I was thirteen years old. He was still into girls but he knew how I felt about him. I didn't think he was ever going to return my feelings so I started dating this guy called Marluxia, who was about two years older and just saw me as a young, hot piece of arse he could screw around with and I lost my virginity to him when I was seventeen. A couple of years later Zexion told me that he thought he was in love with me and we dated for three years then he said things had changed and we decided to go back to being friends. A month later I found out he was dating Demyx – a guy I used to work with and had introduced him to."

"That sucks." Reno said giving him a sympathetic smile. It was a bit of a lame response but they both knew that there wasn't a better alternative to a story like that.

"We said we'd stay friends but it's still awkward when you run into your ex and they're in a committed relationship while you're a workaholic boarder-lining on being a social hermit so I sort of panicked."

"That was certainly panicking." Reno laughed. Roxas groaned and put his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry! That was so unprofessional of me." he sighed. "I should have just said nothing and not gotten you into any of this mess." His gaze was fixed on a spot on the table; he couldn't bring himself to look at Reno – he was too ashamed for lying and involving Reno in his lie. He felt something warm close over his hand and he looked up to see Reno smiling at him and he felt his face heat up.

"It's ok," he told him. "I mean it's not an ideal situation but I understand, hell if I ran into my ex I probably would have said the same thing. If you want to keep this going then I'll go along with it and if not then that's ok too. I'll stick to whatever story you want."

"I can't ask you to do that." Roxas stated.

"I'm your assistant," Reno replied. "think of this as me assisting you."

Roxas thought about this for a moment. He had really gone and put his foot in it with this one – telling Zexion that Reno was his boyfriend so that he didn't seem quite so pathetic was definitely not one of his best ideas. He shouldn't have dragged Reno into his messed up past but Reno seemed very willing to help with however he wished to proceed. He then had to ask himself that question; how did he want to continue?

"Ok," he said finally. "if you're happy to go along with it then can we keep the charade up for now? Just in front of Zexion." he clarified.

"Sure." Reno smiled.

"It's not like it matters though," Roxas shrugged. "I highly doubt that we'll run into him again."

"So do you want to try and skip this bonfire thing?" Reno asked and Roxas blanched.

"Oh shit I'd forgotten about that."

* * *

><p>"I must be out of my mind!" Roxas muttered under his breath as he and Reno walked over to the crowd of people surrounding the large bonfire. Reno laughed and gave his hand a squeeze.<p>

"It'll be fine," he murmured reassuringly. "don't worry so much."

"Easy for you to say." Roxas muttered. He looked up and felt all the hair on the back of his neck prickle as he saw Zexion coming towards them. Reno felt Roxas' hand trembling in his and gave it another squeeze. He was pleasantly surprised to feel Roxas squeeze his back.

"Hey guys," Zexion smiled as he reached them. "I'm so glad you could make it. Nice to see you again Reno."

"You too." Reno smiled. Roxas had to admit that Reno was taking this surprisingly well considering that this was in no way in his job description and was a weird request to begin with.

"Come on," Zexion said turning towards the bonfire. "grab a seat and some food." Reno and Roxas followed him over to the bonfire where a large number of people were sitting on chairs, drinking and eating. Zexion went over to the tall man with a strange haircut standing next to the barbeque who leaned down and kissed him on arrival. "Dem do you know if we have any more chairs?"

"I'm not sure," the man replied. "I think there's one more round the other side."

"That's ok I can sit on the ground." Reno stated.

"Don't be silly," the man waved him off. "we'll find somewhere for you."

"Dem this is Reno by the way." Zexion stated. "Reno's Roxas' boyfriend. Reno this is my boyfriend Demyx."

"Nice to meet you." Reno said shaking his hand.

"Zex told me Rox had found himself a nice looking red-head but he didn't tell me you were this nice looking." Demyx grinned causing both Reno and Roxas to blush profusely.

"Um thanks." Reno said rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Aw don't go all shy on me." Demyx teased. "I'm just playing with you. You guys go sit down; I'll bring some burgers and some beer over in a minute."

"So you used to work with him?" Reno asked as they left in search of somewhere to sit.

"Yeah sort of." Roxas replied. "He wrote for a music magazine and used to hang around the publishing house I'm contracted to."

"Is he always…?" Reno began.

"So in your face with the teasing?" Roxas asked. "Yes."

"Ok…" Reno hedged not wanting to say what he was thinking. He hated people like that who teased you even though they barely knew you; he had a cousin who used to relentlessly tease him when he was younger until Reno had taken a swing at him and broken his jaw.

"He wasn't teasing about there being only one chair though." Roxas stated pointing to the one solitary chair that hadn't been commandeered.

"It's fine," Reno smiled. "like I said I'll sit on the floor."

"The ground's freezing," Roxas pointed out. "you'll catch a cold if you sit down there all night."

"I'll go have a quick look round for another chair." Reno shrugged. He turned to leave but Roxas tugged on the arm of his jacket.

"Well there is another way to get around this." he said shyly. He could feel his face heating up and he hoped that Reno thought it was just front the bonfire. "As we're supposed to be a couple and everything I could sit on your lap if you don't mind and don't think it's too inappropriate."

Truth be told Roxas really didn't want to be left on his own in case he got ambushed by Zexion and Demyx asking questions about him and Reno (at least if Reno was there he would have some moral support). He knew he was being pathetic – not to mention wildly unprofessional – and he shouldn't have come up with the idea in the first place but he just couldn't bear the thought that Zexion would pity him because he was a single workaholic who was married to his laptop. He couldn't meet Reno's eye until he felt a hand gently ruffle his hair. He looked up and Reno was grinning at him.

"Sure if it would help." he replied. Reno had an incredibly good poker face and while he could just appear to be happy to help out inside his heart was doing back-flips. The thought of having Roxas sitting on his lap for the rest of the evening was almost enough to make him hard right there and then. Having that wonderfully toned arse sitting just above his cock with only a few layers of clothing between them was going to be abject torture and Reno knew that he should say no but, for purely selfish and filthy reasons, he couldn't.

He took Roxas' hand and led him over to the chair. He sat down and pulled Roxas onto his lap. He shifted slightly and Reno had to bite his lip and use every single ounce of his will power not to just pop a boner. Once Roxas had finished getting comfortable he turned to look at Reno.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Sure." Reno lied, grinning. "Just try not to get too hot and bothered being so close to my fabulous body." Roxas laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself."

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening had passed by fairly enjoyably; the food was good, no one got out a guitar at any point and Reno managed to keep himself from sporting a raging erection every single time Roxas shifted slightly above him. They did find themselves bombarded by questions from Demyx and Zexion but Reno managed to deflect most of them by giving them an answer that was half the truth and half how he would have wanted a first date with Roxas to go.<p>

Roxas was so grateful to Reno for this – something that he expressed multiple times during the following days. He was unable to get the night out of his head; being snuggled up to Reno, him pulling him closer to keep him warm when he started to shiver a little and just being able to act like a proper couple, even if it was only an act. Reno had been so sweet when he told the story of their fictional getting together that Roxas found himself wishing that it had actually happened but that was a door he knew he shouldn't open.

**Hurray for awkwardness :D**


	5. Chapter 5 - December

**And after a horrific week of essays I'm (mostly) free! Really bloody tired though, I may go back to bed, anyway hope you all enjoy this :D**

"Are you thinking about going home for Christmas?" Roxas asked one afternoon. Reno blinking looking up from the shopping list he had been writing.

"I don't know." he answered. "To be honest I hadn't really thought about it that much." In truth Reno really didn't fancy the prospect of another Christmas spent with his family; having his mother moaning about his lack of respectable job, his father asking awkward questions about his love life in a vain attempt to seem accepting of his sexual preferences, Axel and Tifa getting tipsy and being all over each other and the family dog, Moogle, dry humping his leg as if his life depended on it.

"I don't mean to sound like I'm kicking you out or anything." Roxas stated hurriedly. Reno laughed.

"I didn't think you did but good to know." he chuckled. "How about you? What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Not sure yet." Roxas shrugged before sighing. "I know I should go and see my family but I don't know how up for my parents interrogating me about my love life, my brother interrogating me about work and Naminé interrogating me about…other things I am." He hoped Reno hadn't heard his slight falter and picked up on it as he was the exact topic that Naminé would be interrogating him about. "Does that sound really bad to say I don't necessarily want to spend time with my family at Christmas?"

"No," Reno replied reassuringly. "I know exactly what you mean; my family aren't exactly the most supportive of the bisexual, single, not in what they would consider to be a real job lifestyle."

"It's not that my lot have a problem with." Roxas explained. "It's just that my last boyfriend was a well-paid doctor and I don't think my mother has, or ever will, forgive me for ending it even though it wasn't working. Her logic behind it is if I can't be a doctor I can at least be with one."

"Mothers are kind of like that." Reno laughed. "Mine still thinks it's 'just a phase' and even though I've had more boyfriends than girlfriends I will one day come home with a nice girl and we'll have lots of kids."

"Mothers." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"My grandmother's pretty supportive though." Reno smiled making a mental note to call her at some point soon.

"Yeah?"

"Well I was always her favourite so it's kind of a default thing." Reno shrugged.

"See now my grandmother prefers my brother, Ven, because 'he will give her great-grandchildren'." Roxas sighed.

"Why do we want to see these people at Christmas?" Reno asked grinning.

"Not a fucking clue." Roxas grinned back. "Having said that," he added after a pause. "Nami's having a Christmas party on the eighteenth and she said you're more than welcome to come if you're still around."

"Sure sounds like a lot of fun." Reno smiled.

"Cool," Roxas smiled back. "I'll find out more from her nearer the time and we'll sort something out." Reno grinned and gave him a thumbs up and Roxas felt his cheeks heat up. He was very happy that Reno was going to come to the party even though he knew that Naminé would have some scheme in play to get them to hook up. However when Reno smiled at him like that he found himself unable to care.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" a gruff voice answered after the third ring.<p>

"Hey Gramps," Reno sang slightly in greeting.

"Is that you Renton?" his grandfather asked and Reno's stomach tensed slightly. He hated it when people called him by his full first name (partially because it sounded stupid and partially because it always made him feel as if he were in trouble). His grandmother and grandfather just about got away with it though.

"Yeah Gramps, it's me." he replied pulling one of his knees up to his chest and making himself more comfortable. "How's things?"

"Knee's playing up a bit but other than that I can't complain too much." his grandfather told him. "How's the job going?"

"It's good." Reno smiled, his thoughts turning to Roxas. "My boss is really nice."

"And this one seems to be sticking?"

"Yeah," Reno rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed at his past inability to keep a job. "I mean the contract is only for a year but hopefully I'll do a good enough job that I'll get an extension."

"Here's hoping lad." his grandfather stated. "It's about time you had some good luck come your way."

"Thanks Gramps." Reno blushed. It wasn't very often that his grandfather got emotional but when he did it always really hit home for Reno.

"Anyway I'd glad you called," his grandfather stated after a pause. "your grandmother said she wanted to talk to you about Christmas."

"Ok." Reno replied as his grandfather called for his wife and handed the phone to her.

"Renton is that you?" his grandmother asked and there was that tension springing back again.

"Hey Gam-Gam." Reno smiled. "How's things?"

"Fine," his grandmother replied. "Your grandfather keeps complaining about his knee and I have to listen to that but other than that good. How's that boyfriend you've been living with?"

"He's not by boyfriend, Gam-Gam, he's my boss." Reno explained flushing as red as his hair.

"You live with him – that's close enough." his grandmother replied and Reno couldn't help but laugh.

"Not quite but sure." he replied. "Err, Gramps said you wanted to talk about Christmas?" he asked trying to steer the conversation away from him and Roxas.

"Yes," his grandmother stated taking the bait. "I don't know if she's told you yet but your mother and father have decided to go away from Christmas this year so your grandfather and I were wondering if you boys wanted to come and stay with us for a few days."

"Sure that sounds great!" Reno exclaimed, privately elated at the prospect of spending Christmas with his family but not having to endure the third degree from his mother.

"Axel and the girl that never eats anything are coming up on the twenty-third and are staying till after Boxing Day." his grandmother told him. "When can we expect you?"

"I'll say the twenty-first as I'm going to a party on the eighteenth." he replied.

"Ok I'll make your room up for then." his grandmother stated.

"Do you want me to bring anything with me? Food or anything?"

"Your new boyfriend?"

"He's my boss not my boyfriend Gam-Gam." Reno rolled his eyes.

"I know I'm only teasing." his grandmother laughed. "Is he at least nice to look at?" It was at that moment that Reno looked up and saw Roxas leaving the bathroom, a towel hanging off his waist and his skin still glistening slightly from the shower. Their eyes met and they both blushed profusely before looking away.

"Yeah very." Reno replied softly.

* * *

><p>Naminé's Christmas party was very much like all of Naminé's parties; there were people everywhere, the music was blearing (although this time with Christmas songs) and most of the guests were three sheets to the wind. Even Reno (who had always been able to hold his alcohol) felt his head becoming a little fuzzy after his fifth or sixth 'Under The Tree Package'; a cocktail of Naminé's creation that consisted mostly of rum and gingerbread schnapps.<p>

A lot of Naminé's friends had been making passes at him all night but Reno had politely turned them down. It's not that they weren't attractive – there was one small black haired girl who looked a lot like Naminé that was most definitely giving him the eye that he previously wouldn't have minded showing a good time – but he just wasn't interested. The only person he had eyes for that night was Roxas and somewhere around his fourth liver failure inducing cocktail he lost his ability to be subtle about it.

All night he kept stealing glances at Roxas – he was looking really fucking good in a tight white t-shirt and waistcoat – and wishing that Zexion and his annoying boyfriend were there so he would have an excuse to be close to him the entire time. This train of thought was definitely verging on the dangerous side of the line that was becoming distinctly blurrier now Reno was pushing under the influence.

"Reno!" Naminé called happily, grabbing his arm as she appeared at his side.

"Hey Nami." Reno smiled at her.

"You having a good time?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "it's a great party."

"It's about to get even better." she giggled winking at him and dragging him through the crowd to a dark corner. "Want to play 'Mistletoe Roulette'?"

"What?"

"Mistletoe Roulette: you stand under the mistletoe with a blindfold on, someone else goes under with you – also blindfolded – you can't back out or take a forfeit you just have to take the blindfold off and kiss them." she explained.

"Ok…" Reno knew exactly what this was about; one of her friends who had been hitting on him all night wanted to get off with him so Naminé had devised this plan so that she could do just that and he didn't have the option of turning her down or running away. It might be fun though, he thought as Naminé securely tied a piece of black cloth around his eyes, and it might even take his mind off Roxas for a little while.

"Awesome!" Naminé exclaimed as she positioned him under what he assumed was where the mistletoe was. "Don't go anywhere."

"Where the hell am I going to go?" he muttered to himself but obediently staying where he was.

"I'm back." Naminé sang after a couple of minutes. Reno waited for her to give him any other instructions but she didn't say anything so he tentatively reached out until his fingers found flesh. The person squeaked in discomfort as Reno realised he had just poked them in the face.

"Sorry." he said hurriedly and moved his hand a little to his right and found soft hair that seemed to be quite unruly. The person in front of him leaned into his hand as he ran his fingers through their hair and he felt a strange electrical heat flowing through him. His heart was hammering in his chest; he needed to see who this was, feeling them just wasn't enough.

"Ok," Naminé's voice brought him back to himself. "take your blindfolds off.

Reno reached up and pulled the blindfold from his eyes and a soft gasp left his lips. Naminé had definitely planned this but not in the way he had thought for standing in front of him was none other than Roxas with the most adorable blush dusting his cheeks as he also realised that this was a set up. Reno looked up, just to avoid looking into his eyes, and sure enough there was a substantially sized sprig of mistletoe above their heads.

"So…" Roxas began making Reno look back at him.

"So…" he echoed.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Roxas said his voice trembling slightly, showing how nervous he was. "I'm sure I can get Nami to back off if you're uncomfortable." Before Reno could answer Naminé appeared between them, putting one of her hands on each of their shoulders.

"One full minute of proper kissing; none of this pussy pecking on the lips shit." she told them. "Only when I'm satisfied can you leave and make it hot. Now go for it." She pushed them together so they were chest to chest. Roxas looked up at Reno with huge eyes as Reno wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him right up against his chest.

"Only one way we're getting out of this." he chuckled, the alcohol making him ignore the voice that was telling him what a bad idea this was, as his other hand brushed a strand of Roxas' hair behind his ear. His hand then slipped round the back of his neck to cup the back of his head, unable to take his eyes off those gorgeous lips. He pulled Roxas towards him and met his lips in a gentle kiss.

Roxas seemed too shocked to react to what was going on at first but when Reno took his bottom lip between his teeth and gave it a playful bite, dragging his teeth across it, he suddenly came to life. His hands reached up and grabbed hold of the lapels of Reno's jacket, pushed himself right up against his body and opened his mouth willingly allowing Reno access before he hand even asked for it.

The girls surrounding them whooped with delight as tongues were added into the equation. Reno's grip on the back of Roxas' head tightened, his fingers tangling in his hair, as their tongues danced over one another's creating delicious friction. Roxas tasted of that god awful cocktail and mango and Reno couldn't get enough of it. He felt Roxas moan into his mouth and he could feel his resolve at behaving himself tonight began to crack.

"Time's up!" Naminé cried all too soon and Reno found himself filled with frustration and relief at the same time; he wanted to continue but he knew they should stop before it was too late. That was until he pulled his lips away from Roxas.

"Reno…" he moaned, his eyes still closed, before they snapped open and he turned red, jumping away as he realised what he had just said. He cleared his throat. "Um that was…"

"Yeah…" Reno panted before he could finish but guessing what he was going to say.

* * *

><p>The rest of that night had passed by in a blur with both Reno and Roxas constantly thinking about the kiss and stealing glances at each other but avoiding actually talking about it. They didn't talk about it when they returned home either, deciding to stick to safe subjects, like when Reno would be returning from his grandparents after Christmas, but that kiss was now firmly embedded in both of their minds.<p>

The pull that their kiss had caused between then had them on each other's minds constantly while they were apart. Reno tried to make out that everything was normal but the knowing looks his grandmother kept giving him told him that he was doing a lousy job of it. That fine, fine line between professional and not was even more blurred than ever now.

**Omnomnmo face!**


	6. Chapter 6 - January

**I'd like to say that this week is turning out to be less stressful than last but I'd be lying so here's a bit of fan-service to make me feel better, enjoy**

New Year's Resolutions were a bitch; both Reno and Roxas had decided this. Roxas because Reno had decided to take up running and often came in with his sweat soaked vest clinging to every curve and contour his muscular chest had to offer and Reno because Roxas had decided that he needed to stop straining his eyes while working and was wearing his glasses when at the computer. He looked really cute in his glasses and every time he looked up at him over those thin black frames and smiled Reno really had to fight the urge to grab him and kiss him.

It was getting to the point where Reno found it difficult to focus at all if he was in the same room as Roxas when he was wearing his glasses. After nearly spilling boiling hot water all over himself he called Cloud in an attempt to clear his head, hoping that he could get some friendly advice on how to get his impossibly cute boss out of his head.

"Why don't you just snap a few shots of him in his specs for the mental wank-bank and whack off every time it gets a bit too much for you to handle?" Cloud offered. Reno scoffed in mild disgust.

"You're disgusting," he chided. "and I've already done that." he added after an embarrassed pause; Reno had been, as Cloud put it, 'whacking off' a lot in recent weeks. Cloud laughed.

"Then what's your problem?"

"God I don't know." Reno stated rubbing his eyes. "I just can't get that kiss from Nami's party out of my head."

"You sappy love-struck bastard." Cloud teased. "You need to grow a pair and either fuck him or blow your load over someone else."

"As helpful as always Cloud." Reno grumbled. "I can't sleep with him he's my boss."

"Why not? My sister did." Cloud replied.

"Fair play." Reno mused. Cloud did have a point there but his sister's boss had then fired her when she stopped sleeping with him and he didn't want to get fired for something like that. "but maybe not."

"Well normally I'd give you another hot blond to fantasise over by telling you that I haven't long been out the shower and I haven't actually gotten dressed yet," Cloud's voice took on the sultry tone he usually used when he was trying to tease Reno before it snapped back to his normal one. "but I'm no longer available for your sexual pleasure."

"How come?" Reno asked. He was more surprised than disappointed that Cloud was no longer up for their phone-sex sessions.

"I've got a new boyfriend. A real one this time not another puppy." he added after a pause. "His name is Leon and I met him when I was out taking Gizmo for a walk."

"And is he good enough for my Cloud?" Reno teased pretending to be overly protective. "I'll have to meet him and give him the third degree." Cloud laughed.

"I really like him Reno," he said and Reno could hear the affection in his voice. "he's like no one I've ever met before. He's funny, sweet, really hot and Gizmo loves him."

"He sounds nice." Reno smiled. "I'm really happy for you Cloud,"

"Thank you." Cloud replied before becoming serious. "Reno if this Roxas guy is as amazing as you make him sound you should just go for it; stop pussying around and just tell him that you're into him."

"I'll take it into consideration." Reno chuckled.

"Just think about it, ok?" Cloud sighed and Reno could imagine the look he was wearing; exasperated and knowing but with a hint of sympathy as his reluctance. "I just want you to be happy."

"Ok Mum." Reno laughed. "Right I should probably get back to work, I'll call you later."

"Speak to you later and don't forget to jack off every once in a while you disgusting monkey spanker." Cloud replied laughing. Reno rolled his eyes and hung up the phone. He sighed and heaved himself off his bed. Maybe Cloud had a point – he and Roxas had already crossed the professionalism line so what did he really have to lose?

* * *

><p>"Don't you just want to lick that sweat off his washboard abs?" Naminé asked staring up the stairs once the bathroom door had closed and the shower started up indicating that Reno could no longer hear them. Roxas rolled his eyes and continued with his work.<p>

"You're disgusting Nami." he stated.

"And not a single fuck is given." she replied. Roxas just rolled his eyes again and turned back to his computer although concentration was going to elude him once again as the image of Reno coming in from his run, hair messed and skin glistening with sweat, swam in front of his eyes. He groaned. "You ok Roxy?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he lied waving her off. "Just struggling a little with this plot-line."

"Hey Roxy?" Naminé asked after a short pause.

"Yes?" he replied without looking up from his screen.

"Why are you and Reno pretending that kiss at Christmas never happened?" she asked. That got Roxas' attention. He looked up at her and tried to look nonchalant.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Reno are clearly pretending that kiss at my party never happened, aren't you?" Naminé asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You make it sound like we should be talking about it." he stated and turned back to his work, ignoring her and the heat creeping up the back of his neck.

"Of course you should!" Naminé practically screeched. "You kissed for crying out loud!"

"It was a silly party game." Roxas stated still not looking at her.

"For fuck's sake Roxy you're so dense!" she groaned. "You know I did that to try and get you two together."

"I am aware of that."

"So why haven't you?" Naminé asked.

"Because I am his boss." Roxas stated flatly finally looking up at her. "It was unprofessional enough that I allowed you to talk me into it in the first place but it certainly isn't going to be something we talk about. Besides it was only a kiss." A kiss that he hadn't been able to get out of his head since it had happened but there was no way in hell that he would ever tell Naminé that; she would never let him hear the end of it. It was bad enough the grief she had given him when he and Reno had nearly kissed!

"I give up." Naminé huffed. "You are so fucking useless!" Roxas chuckled.

"I honestly don't know what you want from me Nami."

"I just want you to be happy Roxy," she stated. "and I think Reno could make you happy if you let him." Roxas surveyed her for a while and she did seem genuinely earnest about it. He had to admit it might not be the craziest idea in the world but while he was still Reno's boss it would just make everything much too complicated.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>Reno was feeling refreshed from his run and shower and was about to start making dinner when a loud and frustrated groan sounded from the living room. Curiosity piqued he slowly made his way over to the open door and saw Roxas sitting at his desk, his face firmly planted against the top. Reno supressed a laugh and knocked softly on the door. Roxas looked up and blanched with embarrassment.<p>

"You ok?" Reno asked when he didn't say anything.

"Yeah sorry," he chuckled lightly shaking his head and coming back to himself. "just having some trouble with plot stuff."

"Anything I can help you with?" Reno asked entering the living room.

"Probably actually." Roxas stated leaning forward on his elbows and resting his chin on his hands.

"So what's up?" Reno asked sitting down on the sofa.

"Basically my editor said I should try and do something different for this novel and it was all going fine until I got to actually writing the sex scene."

"You hit a wall?" Reno asked.

"Sort of. I'm writing from the perspective of the 'top'." Roxas hedged slightly, his face reddening. He could write about this kind of stuff no problem but he couldn't talk about it without blushing like a thirteen year old – it was pathetic really.

"Is that a problem?"

"I've never been the 'top' before." Roxas stated. Reno raised an eyebrow.

"Never?"

"Nope." Roxas replied popping the 'p' at the end of the word. "Power 'bottom' all the way. How about you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Depends on who I'm with really." Reno shrugged. "Like when I was with my boyfriend at uni, Zack, I was mostly the bottom but when me and my friend, Cloud, used to fool around I was always on top."

"So you're quite happy to do either?" Roxas asked.

"Aren't you?" Reno countered.

"I'm short and kind of girlie," Roxas stated. "I don't always get the opportunity to top so I have no idea what I would do in that situation."

"Want some pointers?"

"That would be amazing." he grinned.

"Sure I'll give it a go." Reno shrugged.

"Ok so what kind of thing do you do if you're with a guy?"

"When I'm topping a guy I'll tease him until he's practically begging for me." Reno stated. "I like him to be as vocal as possible and I love to hear him begging for it before I make him cum."

"How do you do that?"

"Depends on the guy really," Reno shrugged. "like my friend Cloud is really sensitive so when I was with him it was all about light touches and barely giving him time to get it together but I've been with guys who like it hard, fast and rough."

"So if you're having a typical tryst with Cloud what would you do?" Roxas asked. He was trying to rationalise that this was because his bottoming character sounded a lot like Cloud but in reality it was because he himself was very sensitive and susceptible to teasing. He shouldn't be fantasising about Reno touching and teasing him but he knew he wasn't going to be able to help it. This is a bad idea, his rationality was yelling abort! Abort! ABORT! It fell on deaf ears however.

"Ok well I'd start by kissing along his neck and gently running my fingertips just above his trousers." Reno began, flushing slightly. "This is so weird." Roxas laughed.

"You don't have to do this if you feel uncomfortable." he told him. Reno waved him off.

"Nah it's fine I've just never talked through what I'd do before." he stated. "I guess I haven't really thought about it in that much detail."

"Take your time."

"Ok so then I turn up the heat a little – switch kissing for licking and run my hands further inside his shirt." Reno continued. "I make sure to barely brush his nipples as my hand slides up his chest and then, when he's panting, I'll take his shirt off. Then after that I'll tease his chest for a bit – basically playing with him to see how long he can hold out for before he starts begging me to do more. During this stage I'd pay special attention to his chest and his hips, never actually going into his trousers. When he finally does start begging then I'll get him down to his boxers."

"And that can take roughly how long?" Roxas asked trying desperately to make sure his voice sounded even. Having an over-active imagination was one of the downsides of being a writer and hearing Reno talk like this was definitely conjuring images that were going straight to his cock. However he had asked Reno to do this so he was just going to have to suck it up and deal with it.

"Can take up to half an hour," Reno shrugged not noticing as Roxas' eyes widened. Half an hour of that?! That sounded like torture in his opinion. "depends how much stamina they have."

"Then after that?"

"Then the boxers come off." Reno said. "Depending on how much he's begging me for it I'll suck him off for a bit but if he's like 'get inside me now' I won't drag it out much longer."

"And if he isn't?"

"Still much of the same," Reno stated. "keeping him right on the edge and not giving him much time to relax. I'm a bit of a sadistic bastard like that – I want to know that I'm filling their entire head when we're having sex."

"That makes sense." Roxas mused even though he couldn't imagine anyone having problems concentrating if they were having sex with Reno. Even someone with the attention span of a newt would have no problem focusing entirely on Reno if he kept them as on the edge as he said he did.

"Usually if I'm going down on a guy I'm about to fuck I'll prep him while I'm at it, 'cause I like to multi-task," Reno grinned. "but still teasing him with it and making him beg for it. Then when he's finally given up all sense of pride and has started begging I'll…well, go from there." Reno hedged.

"And then?" Roxas asked hoping he didn't sound too into listening to Reno's description. Even if he did Reno was too oblivious to notice; he was too busy thinking through something he had never actually stopped to think about before.

"Then all bets are off." he stated. "If he's already started begging he wants it hard and fast and I make sure I deliver. If he's managed to get through all that I always make sure it's the best damn orgasm of his life. Was that any help?" he asked after a short pause.

"Yeah," Roxas replied trying not to sound too breathless. "that's great…a great help." he corrected. His head was now swimming with thoughts of being subjected to a night of that. After their kiss at Christmas it didn't exactly come as a surprise to him that he was feeling like that but it did hit him with the full force of a sledge hammer to the face.

"Awesome," Reno grinned still totally oblivious to the tell-tale signs that Roxas was affected by what he had just said. He pushed himself off the sofa. "If you don't need me for any more I'll go get dinner started if that's cool?"

"Yeah that's great thanks." Roxas replied absently.

"I was thinking of doing something with that chicken that needs eating." he stated. He suddenly noticed how pink Roxas' cheeks were. "Are you alright, Rox, you look a little hot."

"I'm fine," Roxas lied smiling and waving him off. "I think I've just been working too hard…much; I'll go take a shower in a minute." Mentioning hard things was not the right move about now.

"Ok, I'll give you a shout when dinner's ready." Reno nodded and left the room. As soon as he was gone Roxas slammed his face into his desk and bit his lip to stop himself groaning.

* * *

><p>Roxas had practically run to the shower as soon as he knew that Reno was in the kitchen. He ran the water as hard as it would go hoping it would drown out the moans he wasn't able to stifle as he jerked off harder than he ever had in his life. The thought of Reno doing all those things he had described to him filled his head and if he closed his eyes he could practically feel Reno's hands on him. The last thing he thought about before he came so hard his legs nearly gave out was Reno moaning his name softly in his ear as he came inside him.<p>

Once he had calmed down and felt like he was back to normal enough that he could look at Reno without blushing he finished his shower and dried himself off. He softly hit his head against the bathroom door. This was not good. He had to snap out of this but it may already have been too late – he wanted his assistant and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

**You could cut the sexual tension with a knife (wouldn't even need to be that sharp haha)**


	7. Chapter 7 - February

**Finally I get to look at something that isn't a course book (been struggling with Kafka most of the day, hence why it's so late) anyway with is the climax of 6 chapters worth of sexual tension build up, hope you enjoy it :D**

"Oh God" Reno groaned looking at the calendar on his phone.

"What?" Roxas asked worriedly looking up from his computer.

"It's Valentine's Day next week." Reno told him. Roxas sighed with relief and placed his hand over his heart comically.

"God I thought it was something important there." he said rolling his eyes. Reno laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's fine don't worry about it." Roxas grinned. "You got any plans for it then?"

"Oh yeah I've got big plans," Reno joked. "I was thinking of ordering Chinese and eating it in my pyjamas while watching re-runs." Roxas laughed.

"That sounds about as exciting as my plans as I forgot to get a boyfriend for like the third year in a row."

"Well at least we'll be losers together then." Reno joked.

"This is true."

"Unless," Reno began tentatively after a pause. "you want to do something together, like go out or something." Roxas looked up from his work and studied him.

"You're serious, aren't you?" he asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"Why not?" Reno shrugged. Roxas opened his mouth with a list of reasons why the two of them going out for Valentine's Day would be a really bad idea but each one died on his tongue. Would it really be such a bad idea? If he and Reno did go out together it would only be a platonic thing, nothing would happen right?

"Yeah alright." he replied, smiling a little flirtatiously. "you're on."

"Really?" Reno asked surprised. He had expected Roxas to be more against the idea. He wasn't complaining because now he actually had the opportunity to take Roxas out on a date (and the perverted part of his brain hinted that he might just be able to charm his way into Roxas' pants).

"Sure," Roxas shrugged, that flirtatious smile still playing about his lips. "I mean there's no harm in going out to dinner together." Reno grinned.

"I'll get a reservation sorted then." he stated. "Shall we say be ready by seven thirty?"

"Sounds good." Roxas smiled turning his attention back to his work as a bubble of excitement welled up in his chest, blissfully unaware that Reno was experiencing the same feeling.

* * *

><p>"Reno could you get that?" Roxas called as he ran gel covered fingers through his hair, teasing it into what Naminé called 'sexy messy' but he classed as 'just his hair'. It was just his luck; the doorbell always rang when his hands were covered in something – like that time he had been fixing his printer, went to answer the door and ended up leaving an inky handprint on 'Riku: The Doctor's scrubs after grabbing onto them in a heated make-out session. The doorbell rang again so Roxas washed the gel off his hands, assuming that Reno hadn't heard either him or the door, and answered it.<p>

He didn't know who he had been expecting to see on the other side (everyone who was in any way likely to call was otherwise occupied tonight) but he was pleasantly surprised and a little confused. On the other side of the door stood Reno, his fringe seductively framing his eyes, in a smart suit jacket, shirt and trousers. The top button of his shirt was left undone to reveal more of his slender neck than was probably necessary, but fuck if it didn't look good, and he had decided to forgo the tie.

"Hey." Reno purred. Roxas swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry, as his breath hitched and his face heated up. God that voice! Why did he have to have such stupid work ethics?

"H…hi," he stammered hoping that Reno didn't notice. "did you forget your keys?" he asked still unable to work out why he was ringing the doorbell in the first place.

"It's seven thirty," Reno stated. "I've come to pick you up."

"What?" Roxas asked letting out a little nervous laugh, Reno shrugged grinning.

"I thought it should be like a proper date so I'd come and pick you up." he stated. "It is Valentine's Day after all."

"So does that mean I'm not your boss tonight then?" Roxas asked, feeling the need to remind himself that he was Reno's boss and he really should keep his damn thoughts in check even though Reno looked really, really good. He wasn't exactly in jeans and a t-shirt but, by comparison, Roxas felt distinctly under-dressed. Reno shook his head, still grinning.

"Nope," he replied. "tonight you're someone I've asked out on a date." Roxas blushed. Now he didn't have to keep his thoughts in check, Reno was giving him an excuse not to.

"Ok," he replied signalling for Reno to come inside. "so as your 'not boss' for the night where are we going?"

"I got us reservations at Seventh Heaven." Reno told him and Roxas jaw dropped.

"You got us reservations at Seventh Heaven! How?" he asked amazed. "You would have had to have booked two Valentine's Days ago!"

"My brother's fiancé is the owner so I called in a favour." Reno replied rubbing the back of his neck. In reality he had practically signed his life away to Tifa to get a table, even saying that she could try out bridesmaid's dresses on him and keep photos. 'This guy must really be worth it' she had commented, Reno had merely shrugged nonchalantly but Roxas really was.

"You never told me that."

"It never came up until now." Reno shrugged. Roxas raised an eyebrow at him before shrugging and bending down to slip on and lace his shoes. When his attention was distracted Reno took the opportunity to bask in how stunning Roxas looked. Tight black jeans accentuated his slim legs and waist, his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and a waistcoat accentuated the slight curve of his figure. He would like nothing more than to grab hold of his hips, spin him round, shove him against the wall and kiss him into oblivion. The spell was broken, however, when Roxas stood up and turned to smile at him.

"I'm ready when you are." he said. Reno grinned.

"Let's go then." he replied extending his hand to Roxas. He took it and immediately felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him to heat up his face. He ignored it and followed Reno out the house. After locking up he went over to the passenger door, which Reno was holding open for him. He smiled as he slipped inside before looking around the inside.

"Did you clean in here?" he asked in surprise as Reno closed the driver's side door.

"Cleaned the outside too." Reno chuckled as he started the ignition.

"You really are full of surprises tonight." Roxas laughed softly, shaking his head.

"What can I say," Reno shrugged grinning. "there's a lot more to me than what people see."

"It's almost a shame it took me so long to discover that." Roxas smiled stealing a glance at Reno, his eyes trailing down the undone buttons of his shirt and his breath caught in his throat. This was such a bad idea but he couldn't even begin to care.

* * *

><p>"…So then Mum and Dad had to bail us both out of jail and said we weren't allowed near a naked flame for a year because we're ' not to be trusted'." Reno said laughing as they made their way back up to the front door a few hours later.<p>

"Oh my god!" Roxas exclaimed through his laughter. "How old were you?"

"Fifteen," Reno replied. "maybe sixteen." Roxas shook his head.

"Arrested at fifteen for arson," he laughed as he unlocked the door. "you're terrible."

"But it was so much fun though." Reno replied pushing it closed behind the two of them. "Plus I very quickly made friends with 'Rosco: The Weightlifter'."

"I'm sure you did." Roxas laughed.

"Oh year all those prison guys really want is for a fifteen year old to tell them they've been a very bad boy." Reno joined his laughter. Roxas placed his hand against Reno's chest leaning on him for support as he continued to laugh, Reno pushing closer to him until he was against the hallway wall. Neither of them had had a lot to drink at dinner but just enough so that common sense wasn't in complete control. Once they had calmed down Roxas looked up at Reno from under his eyelashes and Reno wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss him.

"Thank you," Roxas said before he could though. "for an amazing evening." Reno smiled.

"No problem, I had a really good time." he replied. His mouth suddenly went dry and his pants tightened as Roxas teased his bottom lip between his teeth. Reno stood transfixed until finally Roxas spoke.

"So," he began tentatively as if he were afraid to finish the question. "what do you usually do at the end of the date?"

"Well," Reno said leaning over him as he understood the implication of the question – Roxas wanted something more. "after the date's over I'll take them home, making them laugh – usually with the arson story – and then…"

He should have just finished the sentence. He should have not decided to let his actions do the talking and he certainly should have moved back to a safe professional distance. But he didn't do that. Instead he leaned in closer, brushing Roxas' fringe out of his eyes and slipping his hand round to cup the back of his head. He could see the question forming on perfectly plump lips but before it could be asked he silenced it with an incredibly gentle kiss.

It was over before it had begun and before Roxas could fully wrap his head around what had just happened Reno pulled away. It had been so short and simple – barely anything if he compared it to the kiss they shared at Christmas – but it left him panting, breathless and wanting more. He looked up at Reno again, his hand still placed firmly against his chest. He shouldn't want more, he shouldn't pull him closer and he shouldn't throw all his principles out the window because of one good night.

It wasn't just one good night though – it was everything that had happened between the two of them since Reno had started working for him. It was that thought that made Roxas clutch a handful of Reno's shirt and pull him down slightly, standing on his tip-toes to meet him in another kiss. This time it wasn't as innocent as the first one. This one had teeth and tongues added to the mix as Reno took Roxas' bottom lip and dragged his teeth over it before slipping his tongue passed his open lips.

Roxas moaned into the kiss clutching harder at Reno's shirt and pressing himself closer to his body as Reno tightened his grip on his hair. A growl ripped through Reno's chest and he pushed Roxas harder against the wall. He gently tugged Roxas' hair, forcing his head back so he could deepen the kiss. After they had completely lost themselves in one another's lips Reno pulled back, softly kissing Roxas once more before opening his eyes and looking down at the vision beneath him. Roxas; face was flushed, his lips were parted and his breath was coming out in pants.

"Reno…" Roxas moaned softly, his eyes still closed. Reno placed his hands on Roxas' neck and placed soft kisses on each of his eyelids.

"Yeah?" Reno breathed, still fighting to get enough air into his lungs after that intense kiss. Roxas opened his eyes, bright blue staring up at him in the dim light of the hallway. He wasn't all together sure that Roxas wasn't going to push him away and tell him to stop but when the next words came out of his mouth, though, Reno's heart leapt.

"Let's take this up to my room."

"Ok." was all Reno could manage as Roxas shyly bit his lip, taking hold of his hand and leading him upstairs. Reno's head was spinning and his trousers were becoming tighter by the second as the realisation of 'yes this is actually happening' dawned on him.

Once they were inside Roxas' room Reno grabbed him, spun him round so his back was against the door and kissed him heatedly. Roxas moaned as Reno's hot tongue slipped into his mouth. His fingers scrambled for purchase in Reno's hair as he began to move his fiery kisses from his lips and down the column of his neck, stopping to suck at a particularly sensitive join between his neck and his shoulder.

"God, Reno!" Roxas groaned grabbing harder at fiery red hair while grinding his hips up against Reno's. A deep groan rippled through Reno's chest before he pulled away to look down at Roxas.

"Are you sure about this?" he panted brushing a strand of Roxas' hair out of his eyes. "Because if you want to back out, now's the time when it's easier for me to stop."

"I don't want you to." Roxas replied, his voice barely above a whisper. "I want you."

The professional line was well and truly broken now and with renewed vigour Reno crashed his lips against Roxas' while nimble fingers flew up to undo the button on his waistcoat. He got it open relatively quickly and pushed it off Roxas' shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He slipped his hands inside Roxas' shirt and began to softly caress his chest, paying special attention to his ribs.

With a heated gasp Roxas pulled back, his face flushing and sweating. Reno smirked – he had found one of Roxas' sweet spots. He was about to take full advantage of this when Roxas suddenly grabbed his erection through his trousers and began to rub him as if his life depended on it.

"Fucking hell Rox!" he moaned slamming one of his hands against the wall next to Roxas' head and his falling against his shoulder.

"No teasing." Roxas commanded sending a jolt right down to Reno's cock. That was so hot (although it wasn't as convincing as it could have been as he was panting and breathless). "I know your moves remember."

"I thought you enjoyed my little play-by-play." Reno smirked thinking back to when Roxas had asked him for help with his writing. "The shower you took afterwards suggested you did."

"Yeah heard?!" Roxas exclaimed, embarrassed. Reno chuckled.

"Lucky guess." he revealed and Roxas turned scarlet. "Although," Reno smirked leaning in to whisper in his ear. "the thought of you touching yourself while thinking of me is really hot; it's making me so hard."

"Then fucking take me!" Roxas growled grabbing the back of Reno's hair, pulling him back before slamming their lips together.

"Damn," Reno managed between kisses as they both began to fumble with each other's shirt buttons. "didn't know…you were this…demanding."

"Wanted you…since Christmas," Roxas replied in kind as he pushed Reno's shirt and jacket off his shoulders and shrugged off his own. "don't want…to wait…any longer."

The skin on skin contact as they pressed up against each other was amazing and had them both moaning heatedly into the other's mouth as they stumbled over to the bed. Roxas fell onto the mattress first pulling Reno down with him, keeping their lips connected.

"Sure you…don't want…the signature moves?" Reno asked as he began kissing down Roxas' chest, deftly getting his belt undone and jeans open in the process.

"Another time!" Roxas panted and Reno's heart leapt in his chest again. "Right now I need you inside me too badly." Reno looked up at him and smirked.

"As you wish boss." he purred and Roxas' stomach contracted.

"Fuck that's hot!" he groaned sinking his teeth into his bottom lip to keep the noise in. If Reno calling him 'boss' hadn't been a kink before it certainly was now. Reno just chuckled as he swiftly removed Roxas' jeans and boxers. Once he lay naked before him he gave his cock a long, slow lick and Roxas moaned loudly. Reno chuckled again; maybe it was a good thing he wasn't doing his usual teasing routine – the way Roxas was reacting he might just die.

"Do you have any lube?" he asked.

"In the bedside draw." Roxas replied blushing. "Do you have a condom?" Once Reno had fished the lube out of the draw Roxas had pointed out he pulled his wallet out of his trouser pocket and pulled out a condom.

"I'm always prepared." he grinned before getting off the bed and removing the last of his clothing. Roxas stared as his cock was revealed; it looked amazing, just the right girth and length that would fill him completely. He got off the bed, sank to his knees and engulfed Reno in his mouth. Reno moaned, tangling his hands in soft golden hair as Roxas sucked and licked him. As Roxas' hands reached round to grab handfuls of his backside, taking him deeper into his throat, Reno grabbed the back of his hair and pulled him off and to his feet, smashing their lips together again.

"Sorry," Roxas smirked as they broke apart. "I just had to have a taste."

"Fucking tease." Reno laughed pushing him back down on the bed. He spread Roxas' legs to rest either side of his hips before he opened the tube of lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers.

Without a lot of warning he slipped the first finger in. It had been a while but Roxas forced himself to relax, he wanted Reno inside him as fast as possible. Reno sensed this and slipped in the second finger, scissoring them. As Reno's fingers pumped in and out of him Roxas took hold of his weeping cock and began to jerk it in time to the thrusts. Seeing Roxas touching himself like that with his fingers deep inside him shattered Reno's resolve.

He pulled his fingers out, leaving Roxas whining at the loss, before ripping the condom packet open and rolling it down over his length. He covered himself in more of the lube before looking down at Roxas for conformation. Roxas leaned up to kiss him softly before tugging his earlobe with his teeth.

"Fuck me." he whispered hotly. That was all the conformation Reno needed before he pushed Roxas back down onto the mattress and sheathed himself inside him.

Both of them groaned at the feeling of penetration and Reno wanted nothing more than to thrust into Roxas with reckless abandon but he made himself wait until Roxas had adjusted to him properly. The effort nearly killed him but finally he felt Roxas roll his hips up to meet his and he was lost. He pulled out to slam back in over and over again.

The room was thick with the sounds of their moans and skin slapping against skin. Roxas clung to Reno's shoulders as he shifted his angle slightly and began slamming into his prostate with each and every thrust. He sunk his tenth into Reno's neck as the pleasure became too much and he needed to quite his moans. Reno hissed at the pain but he could feel Roxas tightening around him and he picked up the pace.

"You close?" he asked.

"God yes!" Roxas moaned. "Reno…fuck yes!" Moans and please spurring him on Reno took Roxas' cock in his still lube covered hand and pumped in time with his thrusting until Roxas screamed, convulsed around him and came hard, semen splattering his chest. As he tightened to a vice like grip around Reno it only took a few more thrusts before he filled the condom and let his head fall onto Roxas' shoulder.

He waited until he had softened slightly and his breathing had returned to normal before he pulled out and rolled onto the bed beside Roxas. As he pulled the condom off and tied it Roxas began cleaning the cum off his chest. He leaned over Reno and deposited the tissue into the bin next to the bed, Reno dropping the condom in there too.

"That was amazing." he whispered slipping his hand into Roxas' hair as he was still leaning over him.

"Yeah," Roxas smiled down at him. "it was."

"Why did we wait so long to do this?"

"Not a bloody clue." Roxas grinned before leaning down and kissing Reno deeply.

* * *

><p>Both of them had known that as soon as it was over Reno should have gone back to his own room and it be a one-time thing that they never spoke about – like all the build-up leaning to the night. But they didn't. They lay there basking in the after-glow until they fell asleep and continued to share kisses the next morning when they awoke. They knew that this was a bad idea but the damage had already been done.<p>

It was now so easy for Reno to lean over and kiss Roxas when he looked a little bit too cute. The word 'boyfriend' was never spoken – if they went down that road it might just be a bit too real – but the dynamic of their relationship had changed. However they were both too wrapped up in each other to care.

**Well that was fun now wasn't it :P**


	8. Chapter 8 - March

**So today has been crazy! (Hence why it's now quarter to midnight and I'm only just uploading) There is snow! I hate snow for the pure and simple reason that I left my house at half past five to go to work - a journey that usually takes 20 minutes tops - and I didn't get there till twenty past six! Anyway rant over, it's all lovely and white now here is some sexy man lovin' to celebrate :D**

Neither Reno nor Roxas had announced to the world about their wild night of passion (and the recurring nights that followed it) save for Naminé and Cloud. Both of whom responded in the exact way Reno and Roxas had expected them to; Naminé with a great dealing of squealing and 'about time too's and Cloud was a smirk and a 'well you were obviously pretty good or else he would have fired you'.

They continued on much as they had prior to the first night they slept together but now Reno would allow his eyes to linger over Roxas' body when he got out of the shower and Roxas would thank Reno with a kiss whenever he brought him a sandwich when he had been working so hard he had forgotten to eat. They were an adorable couple without actually being a couple, Naminé teased.

They did try to at least maintain some degree of professionalism. There wasn't a lot but it was there; like Roxas would still refer to Reno as his assistant when talking to his agent and Reno would refrain from molesting him when he was on the phone to said agent. Roxas toyed with the idea of actually asking Reno if he wanted more than just what they were doing but he still had four months left on his contract and if he wasn't interested in that then it would make working and living together really awkward. He instead decided to just try and get on with his work.

He groaned, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He was having a lot of trouble with this particular chapter and staring at his computer screen was beginning to give him a headache. He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temples, trying to get the dull throbbing to stop before it got any worse. The rest of the chapter could wait, he thought, as he added a little more pressure, for now he needed some time away from the screen. It wasn't until warm hands covered his that he realised he was no longer alone.

"Hey." he said smiling, dropping his hands from his head as Reno's skilled fingers began massaging his temples. He let his eyes fall closed and sighed contentedly.

"You ok?" Reno asked. "You looked stressed."

"Nothing," Roxas replied softly, Reno's fingers working their magic on the aching in his head. "just have a few problems with the chapter."

"Anything I can help you with?" Reno asked and Roxas definitely heard the smirk in his voice. He grinned.

"Maybe." he teased. Reno's hands moved away from his temples to begin gently massaging his shoulders. Roxas let out a breathy moan as he felt all the tension beginning to leave his body – damn Reno knew exactly what to do to make him come undone.

"Oh yeah?" Reno asked moving one of his hands up so that his fingertips were just brushing the bottom of Roxas' jaw. "What's the current situation?"

"The, um, main character," Roxas said panting slightly as Reno's fingers continued to work wonders on his neck and shoulders. "has, er, pissed off his boyfriend and um he's trying to convince him to, ah, have make up sex." That wasn't true. That wasn't true in the slightest; he was having trouble with the chapter because his editor had said that it would be a good idea to change the protagonist's job from photographer to chemist and he had been having trouble with that massive transition. He had been five minutes away from calling his editor and telling her the change was off as it had basically meant re-writing the entire novel before Reno had arrived.

"Well," Reno purred softly in his ear. "I'm sure I can help you with that if you like?" His breath ghosted past Roxas' ear and he shivered. Reno smirked.

"I, ah, could really do with some help." he panted. It was getting harder and harder for Roxas to keep his composure as one of Reno's hands had slipped down from his shoulder to run over his chest.

"You could do with a break." Reno stated kissing Roxas' neck softly. "You've been working for about six straight hours."

"I should ah…" Roxas panted. He had been about to protest the idea and suggest they continue after he had finished the chapter but Reno's teeth nipped gently at the join of his neck and shoulder. He turned his head and reached up to wind one of his hands in Reno's hair. "Oh fuck it." He pulled Reno's head down to meet his and he pressed their lips together in a heated kiss.

Tongues were quickly added into the mix and Roxas was moaning softly into Reno's mouth as he tilted his head slightly so he could plunge his tongue in deeper. Roxas clutched at his hair as Reno's other hand slipped down his body to the hem of his t-shirt. He slipped his hand underneath the fabric and began to softly run his fingers over Roxas' stomach, just about the waistband of his trousers. Without warning he popped the button open and Roxas gasped softly.

"You want to take this upstairs?" he asked. Roxas nodded before clutching Reno's shirt and pulling him back in for another heated kiss. Reno's fingers continued to stroke the skin of his stomach dipping lower and lower each time and Roxas was fully hard now. He needed to get out of his clothes and feel Reno's skin against his and soon. Just as Reno's fingers brushed his cock his phone began to ring violently on the desk in front of him. The two sprang apart as if they were naughty teenagers who had just been caught doing something they shouldn't. Roxas straightened up his hair and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said hoping that he didn't sound too out of breath.

"Roxas," his editor sang. "it's Yuffie."

"Hey," he panted. "is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine, just wanted to check up on you." Yuffie replied. "Are you ok? You sound like you've been running."

"Yeah my phone was upstairs." Roxas lied and he heard Reno snort softly with laughter next to him. He gave him an elbow in the ribs. Yuffie seemed to buy it though.

"Fair play, fair play." she said. "Just wanted to check how the changes are going."

"Changes are going." Roxas replied. He wasn't about to lie but he didn't quite know how to word it.

"How do you mean?" Yuffie asked.

"Well this change basically means I'm re-writing the entire novel." he explained trying not to use any phrases (like 'stifling his artistic integrity') that would make him sound like a massive douchebag.

"Is it not doable?"

"Depends if you want me to meet the deadline or not." he muttered. Yuffie began wittering on about how the re-write could only be viewed as a positive thing but Roxas wasn't particularly listening. He was watching Reno write something on a Post-It Note. Once he was done Reno tapped on the note twice with his pen before blowing Roxas a kiss and leaving the room. Roxas picked the note up once he was gone and had to sink his teeth into his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning.

'Meet me in my room when you're done, keep the glasses on.' it read. He was silent, his breath catching in his throat before Yuffie's voice brought him back to reality.

"Hello, Rox, are you still there?"

"Um, yeah," he replied. "I'm still here."

"Good," she replied brightly. "so I was thinking…" She continued talking and Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose begging her to hurry up and get off the phone.

* * *

><p>"You took your time." Reno grinned when Roxas entered his room about twenty minutes later. Roxas didn't say anything but kicked the door closed, strode over to Reno, threw his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Reno was startled at first but recovered quickly to wrap his arms around Roxas' waist, lifting him off his feet momentarily, pressing his lithe body right up against his own.<p>

"I just had to talk her down from making me re-write the entire fucking novel." Roxas panted when they broke apart before diving in from another kiss.

"You must be stressed," Reno observed when they broke apart. "you don't usually swear this much."

"She's insane!" Roxas exclaimed. "And I don't actually think she realises how long this is going to take me and how much work it's going to involve!"

"Then get a new editor." Reno stated simply planting soft kisses down Roxas' neck. Roxas let his head fall back, sinking his fingers into Reno's hair as he sucked lightly on a particularly sensitive spot.

"I really should." Roxas panted softly. "It's not exactly as if she's that reliable or we've been working together for a long time either."

"Then you should think about getting another one." Reno stated before running his tongue up the column of Roxas' neck. Roxas' eyes slid closed, his fingers clutching at Reno's hair. Why on earth was he still trying to think about editors when Reno's teeth were grazing over his skin?

"I should," he said pulling Reno's head up to slam their lips together again. "but right now I can think of something I'd rather be doing."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." he grinned. All the tension he had previously been feeling was beginning to come out as sexual desire and he needed to feel more of Reno.

Their lips slammed together, tongues instantly coming out to rub against the other's as fingers scrambled for purchase on hair and waists. Roxas moaned hotly into Reno's mouth as he slipped his hand down the back of his boxers to grab a handful of his backside. Reno took Roxas' bottom lip between his teeth and dragged them over it, earning himself another heated moan.

"God I love your arse." he panted giving it a squeeze as if to emphasise that point.

"I gathered." Roxas smirked seductively. "So what do you want to do with it?"

"Picture it, frame it." Reno chuckled kissing his neck. "I can think of a few things all of which involve us not wearing clothes."

"Sounds like a good idea." Roxas replied. "I should get back to work soon though."

"How long can you take a break for?" Reno asked, his other hand beginning to creep up Roxas' back and sending a shiver down his spine.

"Half an hour?" he offered. Reno smirked and Roxas felt his stomach contract with desire, Reno's smirk just made him melt.

"There's so much I can do with you in half an hour." he stated.

"Better get on with it then." Roxas smirked looking seductively at him over the top of his glasses. Reno let out a strangled groan before grabbing the hem of Roxas' t-shirt and pulling it over his head.

"You look so sexy in those." he told him as he hastily removed his own shirt. As soon as it was off Roxas was on him pressing their bodies together, both of them groaning into each other's mouths from the skin on skin contact.

"I recon you'd look pretty sexy in glasses too." Roxas smirked as he swiftly began to undo the buttons of Reno's jeans. Once he had them open he was just about to plunge his hand into Reno's boxers when he grabbed his wrist. Roxas looked at him questioningly but Reno offered a smirk in return before sinking to his knees in front of him. His smirk widened as he discovered that Roxas had never done up his jeans from their earlier activities.

He slipped his fingers inside both his jeans and boxers and pulled them down leaving them to pool at his ankles. Before Roxas had a chance to say anything Reno engulfed his cock, wasting no time being tentative and just getting straight down to sucking on his heated flesh, swallowing around the head. Breathy moans and pants were falling hard and fast from Roxas' lips and one of his hands reached over to tangle in Reno's hair. He was just about to lose it as Reno pulled back to swirl his tongue over his head.

"Reno," he panted. "I'm so close!" Reno smirked and pulled away. Through hazy eyes Roxas managed to look down at him as Reno pressed a heated kiss to the inside of his thigh. It was a fucking miracle that his knees hadn't given out by this point.

"Oh I'm nowhere near done with you yet…" Reno purred and Roxas's heart just about stopped.

* * *

><p>"Tell me something about yourself." Roxas said as they lay in bed once he had caught his breath back. "Something that no one else knows."<p>

"I hate peas." Reno chuckled as he brushed a lock of Roxas' hair behind his ear. Roxas laughed.

"No, something real." he told him. Reno laughed with him.

"It is," he replied. "I really hate peas."

"You're hilarious."Roxas replied pulling a face at him.

"Ok what do you want to know then?" Reno asked grinning, slowly tracing circles on Roxas' shoulder. Roxas thought about this for a minute, looking up at him before reaching up to gently run his fingertips over one of the scars underneath Reno's eyes.

"How did you get these?" he asked. He thought it would be safe to do so by now considering how much closer (in more ways than one) they were than when they had first met. Reno let out a slow breath his smiled quickly fading as he looked down. Roxas immediately felt terrible. "I'm sorry," he said hurriedly. "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I was just being nosey." Reno chuckled softly.

"It's ok," he replied. "It's just only three people know the whole story. I never even told my parents, not all of it anyway."

"You don't have to tell me." Roxas said again.

"Nah it's ok." Reno replied turning to smile at him. "Basically I didn't realise that I liked guys as well until I got to Uni. I met this guy called Kadaj and he was so unlike anyone I'd ever met before. He was hot, he had that bad-boy image that I didn't even realise that I was into and he revelled in the fact that he was the first guy I'd ever been with. We were together a couple of months and then I was partnered with Zack for a class assignment."

"I remember you mentioning him before." Roxas stated. "Didn't you say he was your boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Reno replied. "He made it quite clear that he was interested when we first met but I was still with Kadaj so I told him that it wasn't going to happen but we ended up becoming quite good friends. I was waiting for Kadaj one day when I bumped into Zack and we started talking. Kadaj saw us and got insanely jealous."

"Hadn't been the jealous type before that I'm guessing?"

"Not really." Reno confirmed. "He dragged me back to his, asked me what the hell I thought I was playing at and he hit me. I went to fight back but a couple of his buddies held me back. He pulled out a switchblade and gave me these." He ran his fingers over one of his scars as he spoke. "He said that if he ever caught me looking at Zack again then next time he'd make sure I never looked at anyone again."

"Jesus…" Roxas breathed. "What happened after that?"

"I left, trying not to pass out cause I was losing a fair amount of blood, and tried to make it to a hospital." Reno told him. "I bumped into Zack while I was stumbling around. He took me back to his, cleaned me up and I told him the whole story. He went to the campus Dean, told him the whole story and Kadaj got expelled. Not long after that Zack and I got together. Kadaj's mates tried to give me trouble but Zack was a pretty big guy and I'm pretty good in a fight too."

"God I had no idea, I'm so sorry." Roxas whispered as he reached up to gently brush one of Reno's scars again. Reno took hold of his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

"It's ok." he replied. "It's all in the past now and I think they make me look sexy; like I'm kind of dangerous." He chuckled and Roxas joined him.

"Like you could ever be dangerous." he teased and Reno just grinned in response. "So aside from me and I'm guessing Zack, who else knows?"

"Cloud knows and so does my brother." Reno told him. "Never told anyone else until now." Roxas leaned upwards and gently pressed his lips to Reno's.

"Thank you." he said quietly.

"For what?"

"For telling me." he replied. "You didn't have to."

"I know but I trust you so I wanted to." Reno said smiling at him. Roxas felt his face heat up; there was something about hearing Reno say that that made his heart hammer against his chest harder than it had in a long time. He felt the same way about Reno; he trusted him and it was more than just about the sex (even though that was amazing). It was beginning to go deeper than that – he was beginning to really fall for him. "What you thinking?" Reno grinned when he didn't say anything.

"Just how sexy I think you'd look in my glasses." Roxas told him coyly biting his lip. A wolfish smirk crossed over Reno's face. Even if Roxas was beginning to fall for him he didn't know if he could own up to it just yet.

* * *

><p>As time went on the two of them spent less nights alone, opting to spend their time falling asleep next to each other after they had had sex. With each passing day Roxas could feel himself falling harder and faster for Reno – he was funny, caring and incredibly good in bed – and Reno was exactly the same. Roxas was sweet, funny and gorgeous and it was hard for anyone not to want to be with him.<p>

Neither of them would tell the other though both were too worried about how the other would react. Reno thought that Roxas would bring up his old point that he was his boss and they shouldn't be sleeping together and end things and Roxas was convinced that Reno would say something similar if he told him the depth of his feelings. So they silently agreed to just carry on as they had been but falling more and more for each other with every passing day.

**I've always thought those things round Reno's eyes are scars rather than tattoos but that's just me**


	9. Chapter 9 - April

**I ended up writing this chapter as part of my NaNoWriMo 50,000 Smuts back in November hence the sexual nature of it, hope you enjoy a bit of smut for your Monday :D**

"So when am I going to meet the infamous Reno?" Ventus asked smirking at Roxas almost as soon as he had gotten in the car. Roxas glared at him.

"You're not." he replied flatly. "Now will you just drive the bloody car!"

"Oh someone's touchy today." Ven teased. "Did you stay up a bit too late having sex last night?" Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, counting to ten so as not to explode at his irritating brother while he was behind the wheel of a car.

"Have you been talking to Nami?" he asked.

"Of course." Ven smirked.

"That gossipy bitch." Roxas muttered darkly under his breath. "How many of the rest of the family has she told?"

"Just me." Ven assured him. "I don't know why you didn't want to bring Reno to meet Mum and Dad I'm sure they'd love to see who you're sleeping with now."

"Fuck off Ven." Roxas snapped folding his arms petulantly over his chest. Whenever he had to spend time alone with his twin brother Ventus would always mercilessly tease him and he would always end up rising to it.

"Mum will be so disappointed," Ven sighed theatrically shaking his head. "after 'Riku: The Doctor' you're now sleeping with your assistant."

"Oh and you're 'the golden child' are you?" Roxas asked sarcastically.

"Actually I am." Ven replied smirking. "See while you're a gay porn writer who also likes to fuck men I am a lecturer with a PHD."

"Your PHD is in sociology," Roxas pointed out. "that's not a real subject."

"And gay porn writing isn't a real career."

"I get paid more than you do." Roxas snapped. Now it was going to turn into a competition that would inevitably lead to Ven playing his trump card.

"My sexual preference still allows me to give Mum and Dad grandkids." he replied smugly. Roxas narrowed his eyes. He hated the fact that his brother had the ability to revert him back to adolescence whenever they met.

"You realise you were a mistake right?" he asked. "Mum and Dad only ever planned to have one."

"Yeah but technically, little bro, you're the mistake as I was born first." Roxas sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"God I hate you." he muttered. Ven cackled with laughter.

"Love you too Roxie!" he sang. Seething Roxas pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket, pulling up Reno's number and tapping out a text message.

"Why did I think going home for Easter would be a good idea? Already want to murder Ventus and we're not even at my parents' yet! Please come save me!"

* * *

><p>"Not fairing much better here." Reno typed back as soon as he got Roxas' message. "Bitch Queen of Doom has already started interrogating me – Mum won't get the chance, I'm fearing for my life."<p>

"So is he coming to the wedding or not?" Tifa asked huffily as Reno secretly hit send and swiftly slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"What answer would you like me to give you?" Reno shot back knowing that whatever answer he gave it was probably going to be the wrong one.

"I want to know if you're planning on bringing your new boyfriend to the wedding," she replied. "because, if you are, I'll have to incorporate him into the seating plan."

"He's not my boyfriend," Reno said for what felt like the hundredth time. "he's my boss." Who is practically my boyfriend, he thought of adding but now was really not a good time to be getting into all of that.

"Well will you hurry up and work it out!" Tifa snapped. "I need to know by the end of June."

"All right I will." Reno cried raising his hands in defence. Tifa glared at him before she stalked away. "Moody bitch." he muttered. Tifa didn't hear him, luckily, but unfortunately his mother did. She slapped him round the back of the head, none too gently either.

"Language Renton!" she scolded. Reno winced and rubbed the back of his head. He had forgotten how hard his mother could hit when she wanted to.

"Sorry Mum." he muttered. She sat down next to him.

"So this new boyfriend of yours…" she began not even bothering to beat about the bush. Reno rolled his eyes; here we go, he thought.

"Mum he's not my boyfriend, he's my boss." Reno interjected trying to derail her from the train of crazy he knew she would be jumping on. He was really annoyed at Axel for having referred to Roxas as his boyfriend in front of her now she was going to jump on every little comment made about him.

"That's good," his mother nodded, smiling. "because Aerith was asking about you the other day."

"Aerith is married with kids," Reno told her sighing. "and she hates me."

"Don't be silly," his mother scolded again. "she doesn't hate you."

"Pretty sure she does." Reno told her. The story of him and Aerith hadn't been that complicated; they had been friends throughout school and into Uni but then Aerith had met Cloud and taken a liking to him. She had been going to ask him out (unbeknownst to both Reno and Cloud) but had walked in on the two of them kissing and dry humping at a house party and she had never spoken to either of them again.

"Oh sweetheart I just want you to find a nice girl that makes you happy." his mother stated putting an arm around his shoulder. Reno rubbed his temples with his thumb and middle finger.

"I'm perfectly happy as I am thanks." he replied. His mother patted his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile that said she didn't believe him.

"Of course you are sweetheart." she said before getting to her feet to go and check on the chicken in the oven. Reno sighed thanking his lucky stars that that was over but before he could relax properly his dad slipped into the seat his mother had just vacated.

"Alright son," his dad smiled. "how's your love life." Reno groaned and put his face in his hands in exasperation.

* * *

><p>No sooner had he kicked the door closed a few days later Roxas practically jumped on Reno, throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him, plunging his tongue into his mouth and massaging it against his. Reno kissed back with equal fervour pulling Roxas tightly against him. Even though they had only been away from each other for the Bank Holiday weekend it had felt like an eternity. Both of them had had to sit through the third degree from their families about the other and only being able to talk through text when they were alone late at night.<p>

"God I missed you." Roxas panted, pulling back momentarily before slamming his lips against Reno's again.

"Me too," Reno panted back when they broke for air again. "like you wouldn't believe." It was insane how much he had actually missed Roxas after having to spend an entire weekend with his family and now getting to hold him was amazing.

"Did you like the picture I sent you?" Roxas asked cheekily. In a fit of total unprofessionalism (as if they had any anymore) he had decided to send Reno a photo of a bird's eye view of himself, just out of the shower, lying on his bed and with only a towel covering his crotch. A low growl rumbled in Reno's chest and he pushed Roxas up against the wall. As his back collided with it he let out a soft moan of pleasure, pain and surprise before one of Reno's hands was in his hair, tugging harshly so that his head was forced back and Reno's lips were mere millimetres from him.

"My parents had dragged me to church when I got that." he growled and the husky tone of his voice had a shiver running up Roxas' spine. He pushed himself closer to Reno's body and reaching up to clutch the front of his t-shirt. "Do you know how hard it is to stop yourself from popping a boner during a church sermon?"

"Guess you're just going to have to punish me to teach me a lesson." Roxas purred. Reno chuckled.

"Have you been drinking?"

"The only books Mum has that I haven't read eight hundred times are the '50 Shades of Grey' series and I got really bored!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Wow you must have been bored." Reno teased.

"If you'd have sent me a photo back I wouldn't have been." Roxas replied. Reno grinned.

"Let me make it up to you then." he said beginning to place butterfly kisses just below Roxas' ear.

"How do you plan to do that?" Roxas asked. Reno smirked and pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his back pocket, dangling them in front of Roxas' face.

"I can think of a few ideas." he whispered huskily and Roxas' knees threatened to give out. A soft whimper was all that came out as Reno's body pressed him harder into the wall and his teeth grazed over his earlobe. Before he could process what was happening Reno snapped one loop of the handcuffs around one of his wrists. He spun Roxas round so that he as facing the wall and took his other hand so that he could trap it with the other one, leaving Roxas completely at his mercy.

"Reno!" Roxas moaned heatedly pressing himself back against Reno's body.

"You ever written anything like this before?" he smirked turning Roxas to face him again.

"Not really." Roxas replied. "You'd be surprised at how boring my sex life has actually been."

"Let me guess despite the fact that you write porn for a living most guys just want you to lie there and be submissive until they're done?" Reno asked.

"Pretty much." Roxas replied although he had always wanted to be handcuffed and at the complete mercy of someone. "Plus I got absolutely no work done this weekend." Reno chuckled and kissed him softly but sensually.

"You're in good hands tonight then babe." he purred. Roxas opened his mouth to say something but Reno bent down and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder before he had the chance.

"Reno put me down!" Roxas cried though laughter as Reno began carrying him up the stairs to his bedroom.

"As you wish." he replied as he pushed the door open with his shoulder before setting Roxas back down on his feet. He smirked down at him, slowly pulling a long strip of silk from his back pocket. He was glad he had had the forethought to bring that with him in case Roxas had been on board for the idea of handcuffs. Roxas gulped as Reno ran the silk through his fingers before turning him so that his back was to him. He slipped the silk over his eyes and tied it tightly. "That's not too tight is it?" he asked.

"No." Roxas shook his head, his breath catching in his throat as Reno's hands moved over his shoulders to the buttons of his shirt. He began slowly undoing them, making sure that his hands brushed over the newly exposed skin he revealed. Once Roxas' shirt was open Reno turned him so that he was facing him again, cradling his face in his hands and softly kissing his lips.

"I've been thinking about doing this all weekend." he whispered hotly. "Ever since I found the handcuffs I couldn't get the image of you in them, blindfolded and completely at my mercy out of my head. I really struggled to keep quiet when it was just me and my hand imagining that one." All Roxas could do was moan heatedly in response as images of Reno touching himself filled his mind. He allowed Reno to guide him backwards a few steps before he picked him up and lay him down on the mattress.

He gasped as he felt Reno's weight dip the bed next to him. It felt so strange not being able to see anything but it was incredibly hot too, especially after all the long months of pent up sexual tension. His skin was on fire and his other senses ignited as he felt Reno open his shirt a little more and begin to place hot, open mouthed kisses along his neck and down to his chest. His breath hitched again as Reno stopped to swirl his tongue over one of his nipples while his hand came up to toy with the other, rubbing it into a hardened peak.

"Reno!" Roxas cried breathily, arching his back off the mattress and pushing his chest up into Reno's as he gently scrapped his teeth over his overly sensitive nipple. "Please… I need more." He felt Reno smirk against his skin as he began to continue pressing kisses down his stomach until he reached the top of his jeans. He ran his tongue above the waistband and had Roxas bucking his hips slightly desperate to feel more of Reno's hot kisses. Reno's smirk widened and he lightly nipped Roxas' hipbone, earning him another delicious moan.

"You doing ok up there?" he asked, his tone seductive and cheeky, as he popped the button open. It sent a jolt straight through Roxas and he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to stifle the groan that threatened to come out. He took a deep breath in through his nose to try and steady his voice enough to answer.

"Yeah…" he panted. "I'm ok… ah!" The rest of his sentence tailed off into a heated moan as he felt Reno's hot breath hit his erection through his boxers as he dragged the zip of his jeans down with his teeth. He wriggled his hips, desperate to feel more as Reno pulled away. Reno's hands ghosted up his chest as he looked down at him, drinking in the image. He looked amazing! Handcuffed, blindfolded, his shirt still on but open and hanging around him, his jeans open and his entire body writhing as he tried to buck his hips up into Reno's touch.

"Fucking hell you're gorgeous!" Reno breathed still ghosting his fingertips over Roxas stomach. He wanted to keep the image of him like this – completely at his mercy and practically begging to be touched – burned into his memory forever. Long, dexterous fingers slid into the waistband of Roxas jeans and boxers. Roxas lifted his hips so he could take them off and he began to slowly slide them down his legs before removing them completely. Roxas shivered slightly at the sudden lack of warmth but the air was so thick with their desire and passion he didn't feel particularly cold for long.

Reno teased his bottom lip between his teeth as he tentatively reached out to run his hands up and down Roxas' thighs, giving the firm muscles a gentle squeeze as he did. Unable to see all Roxas could do was tremble as Reno's hands left trails of fire in their wake. He bucked his hips every time Reno failed to touch his cock. He was sure he was smirking but he couldn't bring himself to care. He had spent the entire weekend thinking about Reno, fantasising about being with him again and he was getting the 'signature moves' he had been craving since Reno had told him about them in January. He wasn't about to try and let his pride get in the way of stopping Reno in his ministrations.

"God Reno!" he panted, the desperation evident in his voice. "I need you… please… please touch me!" Reno chuckled and Roxas visibly shivered at the sound.

"Thought I was touching you." he stated smugly. This was way too easy! He had known that Roxas was going to be pretty susceptible to teasing but he didn't think that he would have broken him this easily. The guys he had been with before must really have only cared about getting a quick and easy ride out of him.

"You know what I mean." Roxas groaned as Reno failed once again to touch where he most needed him to be touching. Reno leaned down, making sure to keep his body completely separate from Roxas' to tease him just that little bit more, so that he could whisper hotly in his ear.

"I want to hear you say it." he commanded. Roxas had virtually no resolve left but whatever he did have was practically broken.

"Touch my cock!" he moaned heatedly. "Please I need you to touch my cock!" Reno chuckled softly before pressing a gentle, barely there kiss against his lips.

"I'll do so much more than that." he purred.

"What?" Roxas panted, his head foggy as Reno once again began trailing open mouthed kisses down the length of his chest before he reached Roxas's cock.

He trailed his tongue along the length of it before swirling it over the head, tasting the pre-cum that was already beading there. A strangled gasp left Roxas' lips as Reno teasingly slowly began to take more and more of him in his mouth. Every single time Reno went down on him he marvelled in the fact that Reno gave the best blow-jobs he had ever experienced in his entire life – he couldn't write better than this. His head fell back against the pillows and he couldn't help but thrust his hips up slightly as he felt Reno swallowing around his head, his tongue caressing the vein underneath.

As he continued to suck Roxas Reno flipped open the cap of a bottle of lubricant he had retrieved when Roxas was out of it and squirted some of the mango scented gel into his palm. He spread it over his fingers before trailing a slick fingertip up the inside of Roxas' thigh. He quivered and tried to jolt his hips up but Reno used his other hand to push them back into the mattress as his finger continued to travel upwards until he reached the tight ring of muscles of Roxas' entrance. He slid the slick finger inside him and he felt Roxas' entire body stiffen beneath him.

Sweat was beginning to bead on Roxas' forehead and neck as Reno's finger slid inside him. The feeling of his finger slowly thrusting in and out of him and his warm mouth around his cock, his tongue doing all manner of sinful things to the head, was becoming too much for Roxas and when Reno added a second finger the heat that had been coiling in his stomach was dangerously threating to explode. He wished that his hands were free so that he could wind his fingers in Reno's hair and pull him closer but he was unable to do anything to get more of himself inside Reno's mouth. He let out a strangled hybrid of Reno's name and a plea for more. Reno looked up and smirked.

"Yes?"

"Please!" Roxas cried out as Reno thrust his fingers in as deep as they would go, brushing his prostate as he did. "God! Please fuck me, I need you inside me!" He was wound so tightly and he needed to feel Reno pounding into him pretty damn quickly. He heard Reno chuckle.

"Anything you say, boss." he smirked and Roxas shivered. He pulled his fingers out of him and the small whimper at the loss didn't go unnoticed. Reno quickly rid himself of his t-shirt and his jeans and boxers not wasting any time in tearing open the condom packet he had retrieved with the lube and rolling it over his length. He squirted more of the lube onto his hand and coated his cock in it. He positioned himself between Roxas' legs, pulling one of his legs up to rest on his hip, before sheathing himself inside the body beneath him.

Both of them groaned heatedly at the feeling; Roxas was always so tight and Reno filled him so completely. He waited for Roxas to adjust to him and when he felt Roxas roll his hips up to meet his slightly he pulled out, slamming back in to fill him, building up to a steady rhythm. One of his hands reached up to clutch Roxas' hair, forcing his head back so he could ravish his neck with kisses and soft bites. Roxas legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper inside him so that he was hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust.

Underneath the blindfold Roxas' vision was filled with stars. His nerves were on fire due to his lack of vision and his inability to touch Reno had him feeling everything ten thousand times more than usual. Every thrust, kiss and stroke was hotter, more powerful and brought him to the edge quicker than he had ever been in his entire life.

"Reno, god, I'm so close!" he breathed as Reno continued to thrust harder into him.

"Yeah?" Reno panted. He could feel his end coming soon too but he wanted to make sure that Roxas came first. He gave his hair a sharp tug, forcing his head further back, and thrust so deep inside him Roxas' vision went white underneath the blindfold. "Then beg for it." God, that voice! Reno's deep, husky, commanding voice sent fire flooding through Roxas and he wasn't about to let his pride get in the way at this point even though it had gone out of the window a while ago.

"Please!" he cried. "Please make me cum!" The needy tone of his voice cause a growl to rumble in Reno's chest and he began slamming harder and harder into Roxas with reckless abandon. He supported himself on one hand and began to pump Roxas' cock in time with his thrusts with his still lube covered hand. Roxas was wound so tightly it took only a few more thrusts before he was screaming Reno's name, convulsing round him and cuming hard all over his stomach.

As he came his muscles tightened around Reno to the point where it was almost painful and he exploded, filling the condom and plummeting over the edge along with his lover. He stayed buried inside Roxas, thrusting gently as they both rode out their orgasms, until he had stopped convulsing around him. He pulled out, Roxas jolting and whimpering at the sudden loss, and stared down at the vision of Roxas beneath him.

"God I wish I had a camera." he breathed in awe as he stared at him.

"What?" Roxas asked, the post orgasmic fog clearing suddenly. Reno chuckled as he reached over and pulled the blindfold off from round Roxas' eyes.

"You just look amazing right now," he grinned. "I wish I had a camera; get a picture of this for the next time you're away for the weekend." Roxas sat up suddenly, a brand new fire blazing in his eyes and a wide grin on his face.

"Reno you're a genius!" he cried happily.

"Thank you?" he grinned, confused. "How?"

"I've just realised how I can convince my editor against the entire re-write." Roxas beamed.

"You still haven't done that?" Reno laughed.

"Of course I haven't I'm a writer," Roxas scoffed. "I always leave everything to the last minute."

"And you know what you're doing now?" Reno asked with a raised eyebrow as he reached round and unlocked the handcuffs.

"Yes!" Roxas beamed, rubbing his wrists to alleviate the mild discomfort before grabbing the back of Reno's head and pulling him in for a sweet kiss. "You're an absolute star! I love you." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Roxas clamped his hand over it, realising what he had just let slip. His eyes were wide and his face was turning scarlet as Reno stared at him.

"P…pardon?" he stammered. His heart jumped. He must have been mistaken, there was no way that Roxas would have just said that he love him.

"I um…" Roxas was also stammering as struggled to come up with an explanation to what he had just said. "That is I…" A wide grin split across Reno's face, he took hold of Roxas' face in his hands and pressed a sensual kiss to his lips.

"I love you too." Reno grinned before kissing him again.

* * *

><p>They hadn't planned it and Roxas certainly hadn't meant to let his true feelings for Reno slip but he had. He couldn't describe the elation at having Reno say it back to him. The two of them actually decided to talk about it afterwards (unlike many of the other things that had happened between them). While their feelings were running deep for each other until Roxas stopped being Reno's boss they didn't want to make it official or tell anyone other than those who already knew that there was anything there.<p>

To some it all seemed to have happened so fast but at the same time it had been developing over the course of the year. It was something that had been blossoming ever since the two of them had first laid eyes on each other. No matter how much they had tried to fight it and hide behind the fact that they were supposed to be being professional. They had finally decided to drop the act.


	10. Chapter 10 - May

**Another update for you, I'd had a bit of a naff time when I wrote this hence the slight angst also this is not how the NHS work - it is never this quick, anyway hope you enjoy**

Reno struggled trying to balance the large bag of groceries on his hip as he wrenched his blaring phone out of his pocket. Quite a few people turned to stare at him as he furiously tried to stop Nicki Minaj from talking before she said something rude. He shook his head in irritation; he was going to kill Cloud the next time he saw him. He practically stabbed the answer button, trying to ignore the glares and looks of judgement from the people around him.

"Hello?"

"Reno?" Axel asked. Reno's brow furrowed; Axel's voice sounded thick and gruff, as if he had a cold that he couldn't shake.

"Axel? Are you ok man? You sound sick." Reno observed. Axel didn't say anything for a while and Reno just about made out the chocked sob that sounded as if he was trying to hold back tears. Oh god was he about to tell him that he and Tifa had broken up? "Ax?" he asked prompting him. "Are you ok?"

"Has Mum called you at all?" Axel asked his voice still thick.

"No." Reno was thoroughly confused by this point. He heard Axel take a deep breath.

"It's Dad…"

* * *

><p>Reno slowly pushed the door closed half an hour later. His head was spinning from what Axel had just told him. His father had been rushed to hospital with kidney failure and he was going to need a transplant as soon as possible. The entire family was going to have to be tested to see if they were a match but Reno wasn't overly hopeful. His dad had O Negative blood type and as far as any of them knew he was the only one so it was unlikely that any of them would be able to donate or be a suitable match.<p>

He rubbed his eyes, hoping that they weren't too red (or he could pass it off as hay fever) as he leaned against the door trying to steady himself. He didn't know if he was ready for Roxas to see him like this just yet. He didn't have much of a choice though as Roxas emerged from the living room. He beamed when he saw Reno, not noticing how drained he looked.

"God, I have been writing about blow-jobs all morning," he stated as he walked towards him. "I'm so glad you're back I could definitely use a break if you fancy fooling around in my room for a bit." It wasn't until he reached Reno that he noticed his red glassy eyes. He stopped, frowning in concern. "Reno, what's wrong?" he asked. Reno quickly ran a hand over his eyes and plastered a smile on his face.

"Nothing." he replied. Roxas narrowed his eyes at him and Reno knew that he wasn't buying it at all.

"Reno come on," Roxas said giving the lapels of his jacket an affectionate tug. "tell me. I know something is wrong." Reno took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, leaning back against the door.

"It's my dad." he said quietly. "He's in hospital." Roxas stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"My dad's been taken into hospital with kidney failure." Reno explained. "He needs a transplant soon or…" he trailed off unable to say the words.

"Like an organ donator?" Roxas asked. He nodded. "I'm sure it will be fine; someone in your family will be a match and then it's pretty easy. It's a simple operation, right?" Reno shook his head.

"It's not that simple." he told him. "Dad's O Negative and no one else in the family is so I don't think any of us is going to be a match. I could still happen and we've all got to go for tests but I just don't know…" He took another deep breath trying to steady himself and stop himself from completely breaking down. He had never had a particularly emotional relationship with his father but he still couldn't handle the thought of him not being there at the other end of a phone.

Roxas let go of the lapels of his jacket and, without a word, went back into the living room. Reno looked up after him, confused. After what he'd just told him was he really just walking off? He continued to stare until Roxas returned holding a small plastic card. He handed it to Reno. It was an Organ Donor card that listed the full set of organs he was down to donate. With eyebrows furrowed in confusion he looked up at Roxas.

"Turn it over." he instructed. Reno dutifully flipped the card over. On the other side was Roxas' blood type: O Negative.

"What?" he asked in confusion. Roxas reached up on his tip-toes, placed his hand on Reno's check and pressed his lips softly against his.

"I'm coming with you." he told him. "I can get tested to see if I'm a match too, it's no different than the doctors finding one form the donor list."

"I can't ask you too." Reno said, his hand slipping round the back of Roxas' neck to pull him closer. Roxas chuckled softly.

"You wouldn't be," he told him. "You really think I'd let you go through this alone? I told you; I love you." Reno pulled him forward and kissed him again.

"You're amazing!" he told him when he pulled back. "But what about work?"

"Remember when Yuffie told me to basically re-write the novel and I told her I would but didn't?" Roxas grinned. "Well now I've managed to convince her that it was a bad idea she's given me some time to re-adjust the changes that I never made in the first place. Plus this is important, she'll understand." Reno wrapped his arms around Roxas, hugging him tightly and pressing him against his body like he would never let him go.

"God I love you." he said into Roxas' hair. "You're so amazing." Roxas smiled and hugged Reno back.

"As if I'd let you do this by yourself." he replied. He pulled back so that he could kiss Reno's lips softly again. Reno smiled at him before he was struck by a sudden thought.

"How do you want to play this with my mother?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"Please don't get mad," Reno said tentatively. "but my mum still thinks you're my boss." Roxas laughed softly and gave Reno's hair a gentle tug.

"Well I am so she's not wrong."

"You know what I mean." Reno chuckled.

"It's ok." Roxas shrugged. "We'll figure something out."

* * *

><p>After a series of various tests it was discovered that Roxas was a match to donate a kidney to Reno's father. His mother had wondered why her son's boss had said that he was prepared to donate one of his kidneys if he had been a match but on the other hand he was just about to save her husband's life so she didn't question it. Axel and Tifa on the other hand had started giving Reno the third degree almost as soon as Roxas had gone in for his tests. He had been blindsided and given them the vaguest possible answers to avoid any further questioning.<p>

About a week after the tests the doctors booked them in for the operation. Reno had spent the entire time the two of them were in the theatre pacing up and down the unable to sit still for longer than a minute. He was too nervous of the outcome and it wasn't until Tifa gave him some hot chocolate laced with sleeping pills did he finally pass out in a chair in the room his father and Roxas would be moved to.

Roxas was brought into the room a few hours later, slightly groggy but awake. Reno's father was still out of it, Reno was still passed out in the chair Tifa had put him in and she was curled up on one of the other chairs with her head resting on his lap. Roxas tried to push himself up into a sitting position when the door opened and Axel walked in holding a cup of coffee. He smiled at Roxas and took the only other empty seat next to his bed.

"Hey," he said softly so as not to wake anyone else. "you're awake! How're you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit with a sledgehammer." Roxas laughed softly. "How's your dad?"

"Better." Axel told him. "Mum's talking to the doctor now but I caught the gist of it and he's out of the woods, all thanks to you." Roxas shrugged.

"I just did what anyone in my position would have done." he stated.

"Not everyone and you didn't have to." Axel grinned taking a sip of coffee. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Scotch." Roxas replied after thinking about it for a moment. "But I'm not allowed scotch so don't worry about it." Axel chuckled.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked after a short pause.

"Fire away."

"Why did you do say you'd do this?" he asked. "Don't get me wrong I'm so grateful to you for saving my dad's life but you're Reno's boss – you didn't have to feel obliged to do this."

"I didn't." Roxas smiled.

"Then why?" Axel asked again. "I just can't quite wrap my head around why you'd do something like this for someone who's effectively just your employee." Roxas looked over at Reno sleeping in the corner and smiled fondly.

"He's more than just that." he said softly. Axel caught the look in his eye and grinned at him.

"I thought as much." he said. "You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah." Roxas nodded. "He finally helped me get out of the writing funk that I've been in for the past couple of years too." he added.

"You're a good influence on him too." Axel stated.

"How do you mean?"

"I've never seen Reno this happy." Axel told him. "He's kept a job for pretty much a year now – which is a miracle – and he's just been in a much better place since he started working for you. I don't really know why you two seem intent on keeping up this 'he's just my boss' thing but let your position stop you from being together if you're both as into it as you say and he seems."

"How did you know?" Roxas asked.

"Because despite Reno protesting that you're 'just his boss' he was absolutely beside himself while you and dad were in theatre and I know that he's not reserving all that worry just for Dad." Axel told him. "He won't say anything, probably because Mum still seems to be under the impression that this is 'just a phase' and he seems to be against it because you're still his boss."

"Do you think your Mum will have a problem with me being with Reno because of who I am?" Roxas asked.

"She might have done," Axel stated. "but after this I wouldn't worry about it too much." Roxas laughed softly. "Don't let anything like that get in the way of you two though; I can tell he's crazy about you."

"I won't." Roxas said looking fondly in Reno's direction. As if on cue Reno stirred awake. He rubbed his eyes, stretching before he caught sight of Roxas sitting up in bed. He sighed with relief.

"Hey," he said a smile spreading across his face. "how are you doing?"

"I'm good." Roxas smiled. Axel looked between the two of them and grinned.

"I'm going to go see how Mum is." he stated. "I'll be back in a second." He got to his feet and left the room, stopping to give Reno's shoulder a squeeze as he passed. Reno carefully removed Tifa's head from his lap, making sure he didn't wake her and went over to Roxas, taking hold of his hand and kissing it.

"I'm so glad you and Dad are alright." he whispered. "Thank you so much for doing this."

"Of course I would." Roxas told him. "I couldn't let my boyfriend's father die when I could have done something about it."

"Boyfriend?" Reno asked. That was pretty the only thing he had taken from what Roxas had just said.

"If you want to be." Roxas shrugged grinning. Reno smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I do."

* * *

><p>Reno's father had made a full recovery and Roxas was up and out of bed pretty much as soon as the doctors would allow him to be. Reno's mother was so thankful to Roxas for saving her husband she didn't even seem to bat an eyelid when Reno told her that he and Roxas were an item. When he had finally announced it Axel and Tifa had given him looks that said 'we told you so' before Tifa asked Roxas if he was coming as Reno's plus one to their wedding.<p>

During his time in hospital Roxas had asked Reno if he could read through his manuscript and make some notes for him. Reno had protested the idea at first saying that he would have no idea what he was doing. Roxas, however, was insistent. He said that he wanted someone's opinion rather than Yuffie's and he valued Reno's higher than everyone else's. Reno had eventually agreed, read through the manuscript and gave Roxas the notes he made. From what he read he thought that Reno would actually do a better job as his editor than Yuffie did.


	11. Chapter 11 - June

**So my current laptop decided that it was going to stack it so I am back on what me and my flatmate have affectionately dubbed 'The Dinosaur': I bought it in 2007, it uses Windows XP and still thinks people use Internet Explorer! But I still have a laptop so I'm not complaining anyway hope you all like the chapter I threw in some cameos from all the Disney worlds in KH 358/2 Days for funsies :D**

The curser flicked ominously on and off at the bottom of the email Reno was working up the nerve to send. After reading through and making some notes on Roxas' manuscript Roxas had convinced him to apply to the Publishing House he was contracted to. Reluctantly Reno had written out the application but now that it actually came to sending it he wanted to delete the whole thing and scrap the idea.

"There's no point me doing this," he stated casting a glance at Roxas over his shoulder. "They're not going to take me: I've got no experience."

"Don't be silly," Roxas chided. "If you can prove you know what you're doing and can do it well then it doesn't matter."

"I'm pretty sure it does." Reno muttered.

"Listen," Roxas said firmly sitting down next to him. "you're already better at this than Yuffie without training or experience and this is her job. Send them the notes you made on my last chapter and they'll see how good you are. Plus I'll send them a reference and tell them how amazing you are."

"Is that a good idea?" Reno asked. It could be seen as unprofessional favouritism and may hurt his chances of actually getting an interview if they knew that he and Roxas were sleeping together.

"I don't see why not." Roxas shrugged. "I'm going to be telling them how good you are at your job not how good you are in bed."

"True…" Reno mused. No one outside their families actually knew that the two of them were in a relationship so it wouldn't be a factor (although Reno was never totally sure how many people Naminé actually ended up telling). If he was completely honest he didn't expect to get the job but because he had no experience rather than because he was sleeping with his current boss. He felt Roxas wrap an arm around his shoulder and he leaned his head against his shoulder.

"You're perfect for this job you know," Roxas said softly. "and you've been saying you need to look for a new job soon. What have you go to lose?"

"I know." Reno sighed placing a hand on Roxas' arm. "I guess I'm just nervous about letting everyone down, you know?"

"How so?"

"Well since all the stuff with Dad calmed down Mum's been on mine and Axel's cases again. She's been harping on at Axel about when him and Tifa are going to start having kids and she's been going on at me about my job: her second favourite subject." Reno told him sardonically.

"What's her first favourite?" Roxas asked.

"My love life." Reno replied. "But considering that you gave Dad one of your kidneys she's relaxed on the whole 'finding a nice girl to settle down with'."

"That almost sounds like progress." Roxas grinned and Reno chuckled. "Listen," he continued giving Reno a gentle squeeze. "you won't let anyone down. You've got as good a chance as anyone to get this job and you'll be great at it but you won't know unless you actually apply."

"Ok." Reno nodded. He moved the curser and hit the send button before he had the chance to change his mind.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Roxas teased.

"No," Reno agreed before a shit-eating grin spread across his face. He slipped one of his hands round to tangle in Roxas' hair while the other began to languidly rub over his crotch. "but I can think of something that will be quite soon."

"I have work to do." Roxas protested feebly arching himself into Reno's touch all the same.

"Then I promise I'll be quick." Reno smirked.

"Efficient," Roxas grinned. "that's a good quality in an editor."

"I'll take your word for that." Reno stated before using the gentle grip on Roxas hair to pull him into a heated kiss.

* * *

><p>Oh god I can't believe this is actually happening, Reno though as he stood outside the interviewing room waiting to be called inside. After sending the email that contained his application he had receive an email the very next day inviting him to come for an interview the following week. He had been nervously preparing the entire week – even obsessing about what he was going to wear – until the day finally came.<p>

When he had entered the huge foyer of the even larger building he felt incredibly over-dressed in his smart suit and tie. Everyone seemed to be eclectically dressed and there seemed to be no code about tattoos or piercings (which worked in Reno's favour where his facial scars were concerned). He had gotten directions to the interview room from the pixie-faced girl at reception whose blonde hair was scraped back into a large bun and name badge simply offered 'Tink'.

He had followed her directions, his nerves, and the urge to vomit, intensifying until he bumped into 'Call me Phil' The Janitor who reminded him somewhat of a billy goat with his scraggy beard and gruff, bleating voice. The squat little man had walked the rest of the way with him until they reached the right door before Phil wished him luck and carried on with his duties.

Reno took a deep steadying breath and knocked on the door. He waited till he heard a sing-song voice from inside tell him to enter. The interview panel on the other side of the door was definitely not what Reno had expected. He had expected stuffy old white men who would ask him about his lack of experience and disregard him immediately. The four facing him all looked as if they were only a few years older than he was and the one female there looked even younger. She smiled brightly at him when he closed the door behind himself.

"Reno Sinclair?" she asked getting to her feet. Reno nodded trying not to stare at her. She was wearing a short blue dress with white socks that covered her calves, black kitten heels and a black headband kept her shoulder length blonde hair off her face. "Alice Liddell." she introduced herself, extending her hand.

"Hi." he replied shaking it.

"I'm the head of the 'Under 21's Department." she stated. "That covers both fiction and non-fiction and these are the other department heads." The tall spindly man at the other end of the table got to his feet to shake Reno's hand. His hands were cold and bony and his dark, hollowed out eyes made it clear that this one didn't get enough sleep.

"J. Skell-Ington." he introduced himself.

"Jack is our Horror Department Head both fiction and non-fiction." Alice explained with a derogatory cough that Jack didn't seem to catch. Reno nodded.

"Do you believe in the spirits of the dead walking among the living?" Jack asked fixing Reno with a pointed stare.

"Um I'd never really thought about it…" Reno hedged instantly afraid of saying the wrong thing and offending him.

"Ignore him." Alice told him. "Jack stop it, you're making him uncomfortable."

"Spooks is making me uncomfortable." the man next to him commented, rising to his feet as Jack sat down. He was a well-dressed man with long, wavy hair and a slight French accent. He extended his hand to Reno. "Adam Béast," he introduced himself. "head of the Historical and Romance Departments."

"Those two are grouped together?" Reno asked, confused and intrigued.

"When I'm not focusing my attention on one I throw myself into the other." Adam stated theatrically.

"We had to give him something to occupy his time." Alice muttered and Reno just about managed to suppress his laughter. "And this is Geanie." She added indicating the fourth man.

"Gene Williams." the man beamed as he shook Reno's hand. Gene was a huge powerful man of Arabian decent with a small ponytail at the top of his head and a similarly designed beard on his chin. "I look after the rest." Reno smiled and sat down in the chair Gene indicated to as Alice placed some forms on the table in front of him.

"If you could just fill these out for me please." she told him

"Ok." Reno nodded skimming through the forms as she went and sat down.

"So Reno," she stated picking up what he assumed was his application. "no previous experience in editing but some impressive transcript notes for a first timer and a glowing recommendation from Roxas Richter."

"What is your current relationship with Roxas Richter?" Adam asked and Reno's entire body clenched – that was the question he had been dreading. He cleared his throat.

"I'm his assistant." he stated hoping that he could dodge Adam's flouncy wording. Alice let out a tinkling laugh.

"Roxas clearly has good taste," she stated. "and a great deal more self-restraint than I do. If you were my assistant I would have snapped you up within the first week. Are you single?"

"No I'm already spoken for." Reno replied, his ears heating up.

"Pity," she grinned. "although that's probably a good thing. Don't know if I'd have been able to keep my hands off you otherwise."

"That's because you're unprofessional Liddell." Jack quipped from the other end of the table.

"And you're not Spooks?" Adam shot back. Jack opened his mouth to retort but Alice cut him off.

"What do you think Geanie?" she asked turning to Gene who had been quietly studying the notes Reno had made on Roxas' work.

"And you say you've never done this before?" he asked looking up at Reno. He shook his head.

"Nope." he replied. "I did a couple of spelling and grammar edits for international students when I was at Uni but nothing like this." Gene nodded and studied the notes again for a moment.

"I think it's about time that we tried something new when choosing editors…"

* * *

><p>"So it went well then?" Roxas asked once Reno had finished telling him what had happened.<p>

"I think so." Reno replied, unsure. "Gene seemed impressed and Alice seemed quite taken with me."

"Alice is quite taken with everyone." Roxas grinned. "I'm sure you did fine though especially if you managed to impress Geanie."

"Is he hard to impress then?" Reno asked.

"Yes and no." Roxas replied. "Geanie knows a good one when he sees one though."

"And you think I'm a good one?" Reno asked grinning as he wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulder and pulled him back so that he was leaning against his chest on the sofa.

"Mostly," Roxas teased snuggling up into Reno's embrace. "you are a terrible influence sometimes when I should be working though."

"Oh really?" Reno chuckled with a raised eyebrow. "Are you supposed to be working now?"

"Nope," Roxas replied grinning. "I sent the final chapter to Yuffie this afternoon."

"So the book's all done then?"

"Yep." Roxas stated. "Even done the dedication and everything."

"Very organised for a writer." Reno teased.

"It has been known to happen." Roxas chuckled.

"So is there anything you'd like to do to celebrate finishing your work early?" Reno asked the suggestiveness of the statement evident in his voice.

"There is something I'd very much like to do," Roxas replied mimicking his tone. "but there's something I need to ask you first. Feel free to say no if you don't want to."

"What?"

"My parents want to meet you."

"Ok…" Reno said after a pause.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Roxas reassured him.

"No I do," Reno stated hurriedly. "it's just is your mum still pissed about 'Riku: The Doctor?'"

"She's on the fence."

"Can we wait until I've found out if I've got this job or not?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>The email that Reno had been anticipating with excitement and dread came a week after his interview. It came from the office of the Publishing House owner, Yen Sid, and was from the man himself. He said it was very unprecedented for someone with as little actual experience as he had to be taken on but it gave him great pleasure to welcome Reno to the team.<p>

Reno couldn't quite believe his luck and had to get Roxas to read the email too to make sure that he hadn't misread it. He hadn't – he really had got the job! Both of them were ecstatic especially Reno considering the position he had been in only a year ago. It felt as if everything had fallen into place for him: he had an amazing job and an amazing boyfriend whom he lived with. What more could he possibly ask for?

**Just an aside note Alice's last name comes from the Alice Liddell that Carrol's original novel was written about, Beast's name was such because apparently his actual name is Adam and putting an 'é' in his name made it more flowery and French and Geanie's last name was my own littler personal tribute to Robin Williams.**


	12. Chapter 12 - July

**Happy Valentines Day and as a present here is the final chapter - I hope you all enjoyed it, I very much enjoyed writing the entire story :D**

"Reno Sinclair." Reno answered the phone in his office on the third ring still a little unable to believe that he had both a phone and an office. Granted the office wasn't much bigger than a single bedroom but it was still an office (with a window and desk and everything).

"Ooh very formal." Roxas teased from the other end. Reno laughed.

"If I'd have known it was you I wouldn't have bothered." he teased back.

"Charming." Roxas replied playfully.

"I aim to please." Reno grinned. "What're you up to?"

"Just looking at hotel rooms for Axel and Tifa's wedding." Roxas told him. "I was thinking we could go up a few days earlier and spend some time just the two of us."

"As amazing as that sounds you have that book release signing on the twenty-third," Reno reminded him. "so we'll have to be around until then."

"Ah shit I'd forgotten about that." Roxas grumbled. Reno laughed.

"What would you do without me?" he teased.

"I clearly need a new assistant." Roxas stated. "You know, since my last one went and got himself a better job."

"If I hadn't eventually it would have just been you paying me to have sex with you." Reno pointed out.

"Yeah," Roxas sighed theatrically. "and I think there are a few laws that tend to frown upon that."

"Funny that," Reno laughed before turning the conversation to the original topic. "but if you do want to go up earlier I'm happy with that – just so long as it's after the twenty-third."

"Ok I'll have a look and see what I can find." Roxas replied. "I'll text you with details and stuff as I should probably let you get back to work."

"Might be an idea," Reno chuckled. "some of us still have work to do."

"I so have work to do!" Roxas exclaimed in mock annoyance.

"Really?"

"Ok I don't today," he relented. "but I will tomorrow…might do some of it later."

"As long as I get you all to myself tonight before Adam has you writing all hours again." Reno grinned.

"Don't worry I'm all yours tonight." Roxas replied playfully.

"Good."

"I'll see you later, don't work too hard."

"I never do." Reno chuckled. "I love you."

"Love you too, see you later." Roxas said before hanging up the phone. Reno smiled to himself before turning his attention back to the manuscript he had previously been reading through.

* * *

><p>"So how are you finding working for Geanie?" Alice asked Reno as the two of them sat eating lunch in the small garden behind the offices.<p>

"It's great!" Reno beamed. "He's so much fun to work with."

"That's pretty much what everyone who works in his department says." Alice grinned. "So have you been given a new book to edit yet?"

"Yeah, got my first one sent over about a week ago." Reno stated proudly.

"How are they?" Alice asked.

"Not too bad." he shrugged. "There's a lot to be done to the manuscript but I think it could be really good when it's done."

"Who's the author?"

"Someone called J.E. Reid," Reno told her. "this is their first novel."

"That would be why I've never heard of them." Alice stated. "Good on you though, for getting a newbie with an actual novel – most editors have to sift through a lot more crap before they can get an actual marketable novel out of one."

"Thanks." Reno replied grinning from ear to ear.

"So," Alice began slyly after a pause. "are the rumours that you're dating Roxas Richter true?"

"There are rumours?" Reno asked deliberately not giving a yes or no answer.

"Tink told me." Alice stated.

"And where did Tink hear it?" Reno asked, still avoiding the question.

"His cousin of course." Alice grinned.

"Of course," Reno shook his head. "silly question." Tink, as it turned out, was as much of a gossip as Naminé and when the two of them got together they were a force to be reckoned with.

"So it is true then?" Alice pressed.

"We became quite close when I worked for him and decided to give it a try once my contract ended." Reno told her, blurring the truth ever so slightly.

"But you got it on while he was your boss right?" Alice asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Reno rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to believe any answer I give that isn't what you want to hear?"

"Nope." Alice grinned.

"You're terrible."

* * *

><p>Reno stood at the back of the bookstore watching Roxas as he dutifully answered another question from his audience. Even though Roxas was an author for a different department Gene had asked Reno if he wanted to go along to the signing for experience. Reno had jumped at the chance, partially for the experience and so that he could see Roxas in action.<p>

He loved how animated he got when he talked about his work and it showed his enthusiasm and excitement for what he did. That was one thing Reno had noticed about the newbie author he had been assigned – she was every bit as passionate and excitable about her work as Roxas was about his. As soon as he had seen her eyes light up when she talked about her book Reno had known that they were going to get along just fine.

"We've got time for one more question," the event manager stated from the front of the room before pointing to a red-headed girl in one of the middle rows.

"Mr Richter how do you make sure that each of the sexual scenes you write are different?" she asked. "Because I've read every single one of your books and there are literally no two that are alike."

"Well," Roxas began. "I guess one of the main things I do is I go back and read what I've already written so that I know I'm not just recycling the same old stuff and I plan it out before I start so I know exactly what I'm going to be doing."

"Do you ever use real like experience and experimentation for new ideas for those scenes?" the girl asked. Roxas looked up, unsure how to answer, and at that moment his eyes locked with Reno's. Both of them flashed scarlet before turning away.

"Sometimes," Roxas said, clearing his throat. "it really depends on the circumstances."

* * *

><p>Roxas did hire a new assistant; a sweet, quiet girl named Lizzie, with glasses and pristine hair, who reminded Reno of Zhu-Li from 'Legend of Korra'. Occasionally he had to stop himself from saying 'Zhu-Li: do the thing'. The old room that Reno had inhabited was converted into a study for him to work at home sometimes and he moved into the master bedroom with Roxas.<p>

Roxas began working on his next novel but it was the one he had just written – 'Caught On Camera' – that held a special place in Reno's heart. It was because of that novel he had finally found himself a job that he loved and stuck with, snapping him out of his previous funk. It was because of that novel that he had found Roxas who was not only still his favourite writer but was fast becoming the absolute love of his life. And it was that novel that held the dedication 'for Reno: my friend, my lover, my inspiration'.

**THE END**


End file.
